


W naszej branży

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur-centric, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur budzi się i uświadamia sobie, że ostatnie dziesięć lat jego życia było tylko snem. Ma dziewiętnaście lat i ledwo pamięta, gdzie się teraz znajduje. To co pamięta bardzo dobrze, to dotyk nierzeczywistego Eamesa, próbującego powstrzymać krew wypływającą z jego  piersi, gdy Arthur umierał (a raczej budził się).</p><p>Tłumaczenie In Our Line of Work autorstwa enjambament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W naszej branży

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Our Line of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476912) by [enjambament](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjambament/pseuds/enjambament). 



> Beta: niezrównana Memento

**TERAZ**

 

Jeszcze wiele lat po wybudzeniu z długiego snu Arthurowi wciąż czasami zdarzało się wstawać w nocy, zastygać w szoku, rzucać się na łóżku, kaszleć, pocić i włączać pośpiesznie światło tak, jak gdyby żółta poświata oblewająca ściany mogła pokonać panikę wspinającą się po gardle. Uspokojenie przychodziło dopiero, gdy przypominał sobie, że kiedy naprawdę się to stało, nie czuł żadnego zaskoczenia. Obudził się i wiedział. To było takie proste.

Arthur obudził się i wiedział, że to wszystko było snem.

Czuł działanie środka uspokajającego, spowodowaną przez niego luźność i ciężkość w kończynach. Zamrugał i wolno otworzył oczy, widząc ponury, biało-szary sufit. Wszystko zdawało się rozmazane, więc przetarł oczy, ziewając i wiedząc; wiedząc, że życie, które właśnie przeżył, nigdy nie istniało.

Zdawało się rzeczywiste. Oczywiście, w końcu we śnie wszystko wydaje się prawdziwe, ale teraz, gdy już nie spał, wszystko wyglądało na _prawdziwie_ rzeczywiste tak, jak prawdziwy był ból pod powierzchnią jego skóry i w kościach, i impuls nerwowy biegnący w dół kręgosłupa.

Obudzenie się Arthura wyglądało jak każde zwykłe przebudzenie. Czuł, że spał _bardzo długo_. Był dobry w określaniu, jak długo leżał nieprzytomny: dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy godziny i pięć minut. Obliczenia przyszły dosyć łatwo. Licząc, że śnił trzy poziomy w dół (co wydawało się logiczne, biorąc pod uwagę jakość snu) prześnił dziesięć lat życia.

Sięgnął pod łóżko po swój totem, którego oczywiście tam nie znalazł. Przez blisko dwa pierwsze lata snu nawet nie słyszał o totemie. Oczekiwał jakiegoś napadu lęku, z powodu braku tego zabezpieczenia, jednak wiedziałdoskonale, że teraz znajduje się na jawie. Kostka i tak była bezużyteczna i nieodwołalnie zdewaluowana przez fakt, że kiedyś święcie wierzył w powtarzające się cztery kropki, które przecież okłamywały go przez cały ten czas.

Przewrócił się na bok, by móc zobaczyć datę wyświetlaną na radiu z budzikiem. Trzynasty listopada, Arthur miał dziewiętnaście lat.

Dosłownie chwile temu znajdował się w innym miejscu - miejscu, w którym miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i w którym umierał w domu na przedmieściach Londynu, w ramionach Eamesa, otoczony zamachowcami. Aż świat się rozpłynął, a on obudził się ze świadomością, że przez dziesięć lat żył w świecie, który nie istnieje.

Budzik był tym samym budzikiem, który wyrzucił przez okno w wyniku wybuchu wściekłości po śmierci Mal w czasie czwartego roku jego wyśnionego życia.

Wstał. Na łóżku leżał jego szary t-shirt, z granatowym napisem “ARMY” na przedzie, więc pośpiesznie go założył. Materiał śmierdział potem. To życie wydawało się wyblakłe i odległe, ale domyślił się, że biegał w tej koszulce wczorajszego poranka. Pamiętał, że gdy był w wojsku i miał dziewiętnaście lat, biegał codziennie. Biegał, zanim odnalazł cokolwiek, dla czego warto byłoby biec.

Tylko, że teraz miał dziewiętnaście lat. Teraz biegał jedynie dla uczucia rozciągania mięśni w nogach i odczuwania twardości nawierzchni pod stopami.

W zeszłym tygodniu wycierał podłogę pozostałościami po tym samym t-shirtcie. W zeszłym tygodniu robił research dla sprawy Ariadny, która potrzebowała dodatkowej pomocy. Eames przyrządził na obiad sałakę niçoise i jedli ją na podłodze salonu, oglądając powtórki _Grand Designs_ , które Arthur uwielbiał, bo zawsze umiał dokładnie określić, ile dni po terminie gotowa będzie przebudowa domu.

W ostatni poniedziałek, razem z Eamesem wrzeszczeli na siebie w kuchni, zbyt głośno, by móc usłyszeć dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i szczęk pistoletów. W poniedziałek Arthur umarł i obudził się.

Arthur jeszcze raz spojrzał na zegarek i przypomniał sobie, dlaczego data wyglądała znajomo. Był dzień po tym, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał o Współśnieniu. Dowódca wziął go na bok i powiedział, że ma dla niego ważne zadanie, do którego został specjalnie wybrany i mają spotkać się w sali treningowej o czternastej. Arthur przyszedł tam i odkrył, co jest jego przeznaczeniem.

Cobba poznał kilka miesięcy później, w czasie swojej drugiej roboty - ekstrakcji rosyjskiego generała. Następnie Cobb spotkał Mal (już poszukiwaną), która pomogła im obu przejść na drugą stronę prawa po tym, jak rządowe Współśnienie upadło. Rok później Arthur spotkał Eamesa...

 _Eames,_ pomyślał nagle i jego ramiona drgnęły niespodziewanie. _O boże, Eames_.

* * *

**WTEDY**

Arthur spotkał Eamesa w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat. Był wtedy wiecznie wściekły. Wściekły na wojsko, które przeżuło to, co było w nim najlepsze i wypluło w błoto. Wściekły, że okazał się na tyle głupi, by dać się wplątać we Współśnienie i nie nadawał się już do niczego innego. Czuł wściekłość, bo zabił człowieka, którego śmierci nie chciał, a pozwolił uciec temu, który powinien umrzeć. Ale najbardziej wściekły był dlatego, że wciąż nie wiedział, kim tak właściwie jest.

Skończyli wspólna akcję, która ocierała się o piekło zbyt wiele razy i Eames zastał pijanego Arthura, jedzącego w Londynie rybę z frytkami. Eames wsadził rękę pod koszulkę Arthura i nacisnął kciukiem najbardziej miękki fragment jego biodra, gdy śmiali się w świetle odbitym przez wodę Tamizy. Przez chwile Arthur zapomniał, że jest wściekły.

Arthur odnalazł siebie rok później. Gdy znów spotkał Eamesa, nauczył się jak być point manem, nauczył się, jak wiedzieć rzeczy, których nie wiedzieli inni, jak być szybkim i zwinnym, a nie niezdarnym i niezgrabnym. Nauczył się stać prosto podczas mierzenia garnituru. To Eames go tego nauczył.

\- Arthur, przestań się wiercić - powiedział Eames, mnąc niedopałek papierosa między swoimi pełnymi wargami. - Nie zachowuj się jak uczniak z Etona, skarbie. Choć właściwie uczniowie Etona zachowują u krawca odrobinę większą klasę... A przynajmniej ja na pewno.

Arthur obserwował także zmianę Eamesa. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie można było dostrzec w nim nic z jego późniejszej subtelności. Wszystko w nim było wyuczone alboprzez teatr, albo złodziejstwo i te dwie połowy łączyły się na skórze Eamesa jak oliwa z wodą – więc, szczerze mówiąc, nie łączyły się wcale. Eames wydawał się zbyt emocjonalny, a przez to prawie niestabilny, myślał, że zawsze wszystko wie najlepiej i był zbyt pewny, że za każdym razem wybierze dobrze. Ale dojrzał. Razem dojrzeli.

Pieprzyli się w hotelowych pokojach całej Europy i raz na łodzi pomiędzy Japonią a Chinami, a gdy nie byli razem, Eames wysyłał Arthurowi pocztówki i pudełka cygar, których Arthur nigdy nie palił, ale starannie zbierał.

Nienawidzili się. Arthur zakochał się w uczuciu nienawiści do Eamesa. Śmiał się, gdy Eames zostawiał siniaki na wewnętrznej stronie jego ud i uśmiechał zbyt szeroko (tak szeroko, że aż bolało), gdy Eames zostawiał cholerne filiżanki herbaty obok kanapy i Arthur niechcący na nie nadeptywał, niemal zabijając się przy upadku.

Arthur zakochał się w wiedzy, że Eames jest jedyną osoba na świecie, którą Arthur mógłby tak bardzo nienawidzić. To nie było coś, o czym rozmawiali, a czysty fakt, ukryty pomiędzy kontynentami i zadaniami, które wykonywali - cienka linia światła na rozmazanej fotografii.

Więc możliwe, że się kochali, ale nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. To nie było coś, o czym _mogli_ rozmawiać. Arthur bardzo pilnował, by nie potrzebowali niczego więcej niż nie-rozmawiania. Eames nie zawsze się z tym zgadzał. O to właśnie kłócili się w poniedziałkową noc. Dla Eamesa, poniedziałkowa noc była tą, w której umarł Arthur. Dla Arthura to noc, kiedy się obudził.

Tylko że nic z tego tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło.

* * *

**TERAZ**

Możliwe, że Eames nie istniał. Możliwe, że nikt z nich nie istniał (ani Cobb, ani Mal, Yusuf, Saito, Ariadna, Nash, ten dupek, ani Tanya z kawiarni na końcu ulicy, ani nawet Beanie, dzieciak sprzedający mu gazetę i gumę do żucia).

Ale Arthur w to nie wierzył. Nie mógł. Nie zostałoby mu nic, jeśli przestałby wierzyć, że oni gdzieś tam są i obudzili się tak samo jak on. Znał różnicę między prawdziwą osobą, a projekcją i wiedział, jak rozróżnić prawdziwą osobą od fałszerza (to wiedział szczególnie dobrze). Co z tego, że nauczył się tego wszystkiego w świecie, który nie istnieje... wciąż wiedział, wciąż _wiedział_.

Po prostu musiał ich znaleźć. (Musiał znaleźć Eamesa).

* * *

_Obiekcie Nr 23657,_

_Dziękujemy za pomoc w niezwykle tajnym programie, eksperymentalnie badającym Współśnienie. Poszerzony Projekt Nieprzerwanego Użycia Kontroli Snu przez PASIV jest starannie zaplanowanym osiągnięciem i Twój wkład w projekt jest niesłychanie ważny dla bezpieczeństwa kraju oraz naszych sojuszników._

_Ze względu na tajny charakter projektu, zostaniesz poinformowany o dalszym postępowaniu w ciągu około czterech godziny po przebudzeniu. W tym czasie prosimy o zebranie wspomnień z życia sprzed wydłużonego snu._

_Po zakończeniu odprawy, twoje wspomnienia ze snu zostaną usunięte, by pomóc ci z powrotem zaaklimatyzować się do służby wojskowej. Rozszerzone Śnienie to nowy projekt, w technologii Współśnienia. Ma duży potencjał radzenia sobie w sposób humanitarny z chorymi psychicznie zbrodniarzami wojennymi, a także jako sposób symulowania możliwych skutków wydarzeń na świecie. Jesteśmy pewni, że technologia ta otwiera nowe nieznane możliwości, których zrozumienie zapewni nam Twój udział._

_Rozumiemy, że stworzone doświadczenia wydają się śniącemu żywe. Ważne, by pamiętać, że skoro nie śpisz, nic z tego, co pamiętasz, nie jest prawdziwe. Nic znajdującego się tam nie jest rzeczywiste. Teraz jesteś na jawie. To jest prawdziwe.  
_

To właśnie mówił list położony na wojskowej szafce.

Arthur zrozumiał całkowicie wyraźnie, że ma do czynienia z najbardziej niebezpiecznym rodzajem sił wojskowych. Ktokolwiek wsadził go do snu był idiotą ze zbyt dużą władzą, który nawet nie rozumiał albo swojej własnej technologii, albo swoich własnych żołnierzy.

Wstał i sprawdził drzwi, które oczywiście zostały zamknięte. Jednak ludzie, którzy go tutaj wsadzili, musieli być prawdziwymi głupcami, skoro okno otworzyło się bez problemu. Zerknął w dół. Jego pokój znajdował się na trzecim piętrze (czyli tam, gdzie zawsze), lecz ścianę wykonano z ociosanej cegły. Zejście na dół było banalnie proste. Postawił nogę na parapecie.

Kiedy schodził po ścianie, jego ręce zaczęły boleć w sposób, w jaki nie bolały go od czasów młodości. Świadomość, że jest teraz młody, okazała się zgniatającą siłą, która spowodowała, że przyległ ściśle do ściany. W tym życiu nigdy nie wspinał się po pionowym murze. Wojskowy trening przygotował go do paru sytuacji, ale to była jedna z tych umiejętności, które nabył dopiero w czasie działalności przestępczej. Na szczęście, wciąż wiedział, jak to robić. Pamięć kości i mięśni wrócić za jakiś czas.

Cicho zeskoczył na żwir i próbował przypomnieć sobie drogę do zbrojowni szkoleniowej. Gdy z frustracją przejechał palcami po głowie, jego włosy okazały się krótkie i najeżone. Dwukrotnie wybrał złą drogę, ale mimo chwiejnej pamięci poruszał się płynnie. Czuł, jakby mógł nabierać do płuc dwa razy więcej powietrza niż potrzebował. Sztywność w lewej nodze, spowodowana postrzałem, zniknęła i znów mógł wygiąć łokieć na wszystkie strony. Dziewiętnastolatek wydaje się całkiem młody w porównaniu z dwudziestodziewięciolatkiem, ale w porównaniu z mocno zużytym dwudziestodziewięciolatkiem, jakim był Arthur, różnica wydawała się ogromna. Był praktycznie zupełnie nowy.

W końcu dotarł do zbrojowni. Kod przy drzwiach nie został zmieniony, co nie powinno być niespodzianką, skoro minął zaledwie dzień od czasu, kiedy ostatni raz je otwierał. Szukał czegoś, co mógłby ukryć pod swoją idealnie dopasowaną marynarką, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie nosi idealnie dopasowanej marynarki. Zadowolił się więc kaburą z pistoletem, którą zapiął wokół pasa.

Od drzwi dobiegł go dźwięk, powodując, że Arthur odwrócił się powoli i cicho, mając nadzieje, że ten odgłos to jedynie szuranie myszy lub wiatr szumiący w liściach.

\- Hej, jest tu kto? - zawołał głos. To był ktoś, kogo Arthur znał. Nie słyszał tego głosu od lat (albo godzin, zależy jak na to spojrzeć), ale potrafił dopasować głos do twarzy i nazwiska, _szeregowiec Jeffery P. Baker_. Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Jeff? To tylko ja, Arthur - powiedział, próbując brzmieć na lekko zdenerwowanego, jak ktoś dziesięć lat młodszy i o wiele mniej kompetentny niż Arthur się czuł.

\- Arthur? - odpowiedział Jeff, brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego. - Hm, mówili, że jesteś na misji terenowej i że nie ma co spodziewać się ciebie aż do wtorku.

\- Cóż, skończyłem wcześniej.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

Rozległ się klik i syczący dźwięk elektryczności. Nad ich głowami włączyły się świetlówki, zalewając pokój sterylnym szaro-białym światłem.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć - powiedział powoli Arthur. - Bezsenność.

Jeff przyglądał mu się dziwnie. Właściwie przebywanie tutaj po godzinach było niezgodne z regulaminem, ale nie aż tak, by Jeff miał powód gapić się na Arthura w ten sposób, jakby bał się, że Arthur nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

\- Wyglądasz inaczej - stwierdził Jeff po jakiejś minucie. Arthur westchnął. Nigdy nie był dobrym aktorem (to zawsze była działka Eamesa). Tak naprawdę, to nic dziwnego, że wyglądał inaczej dla Jeffa i nic dziwnego, że Arthur nie mógł tego ukryć. Dziesięć lat zmienia człowieka także fizycznie, nawet jeśli teoretycznie nic nie zmienia.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Arthur, postanowiwszy grać idiotę.

\- Sam nie wiem - odpowiedział niepewnie Jeff. - Stoisz zbyt prosto. Wydajesz się zmęczony... Wyglądasz... trochę przerażająco... Stary, nic ci nie jest?

\- Pewnie. Ze mną wszystko w porządku.

\- Sam nie wiem - odparł Jeff, układając dłoń na karabinie, który trzymał w kaburze. – Naprawdę wyglądasz inaczej. Posłuchaj, wezwę porucznika Rogersa, dobra?

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę na to pozwolić - rzucił szybo Arthur. - Widzisz, próbuję uciec bez problemów. Nie traktuję cię jak problem, ale porucznika już owszem.

\- Arthur? - spytał Jeff z wyraźnym, nerwowym drganiem w głosie.

Arthur uśmiechnął się ironicznie, wyjął broń z kabury i odciągnął bezpiecznik.

\- Odłóż broń, Jeff.

\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz, Arthur? - wykrzyknął Jeff, otwierając oczy ze zdumienia. - Wyglądasz... Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zamiar mnie zabić, jeśli zrobię coś nie po twojej myśli.

\- Zabiłbym cię - odpowiedział stanowczo Arthur. - Jeff, mogę ci pogratulować spostrzegawczości. Któregoś dnia będziesz świetnym żołnierzem. Chcesz małą radę? Cokolwiek we mnie dostrzegłeś, cokolwiek sprawiło, że zrozumiałeś, że jestem dziś inną osobą, niż byłem wczoraj - zapamiętaj to. To właśnie dzieje się z człowiekiem, który zostaje wyruchany przez instytucję, której ufał. To dzieje się, gdy zabierają ci jedyną rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek kochałeś, albo gdy pokazują ci, że była kłamstwem. Zapamiętaj to, może któregoś dnia uratuje ci to życie.

Arthur trzymał broń skierowaną centralnie w pierś Jeffa. Z pewnością nie był w stanie tak trzymać spluwy, gdy miał dziewiętnaście lat. Zresztą, Jeff wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział Arthura trzymającego pistolet w ten sposób... jakby Arthur bardzo dobrze wiedział, co z nim robić.

Arthur przemknął do bezpiecznej ciemności, która panowała za drzwiami. Odszedł daleko, gdy szeregowy Jeffery P. Baker w końcu ocknął się z szoku i był w stanie wezwać porucznika.

* * *

Dwa dni później Arthur znalazł się w sklepie z dowcipami, mając na sobie nowy, trzyczęściowy garnitur od najlepszego projektanta. To był ładny garnitur. Dobrze na nim leżał. Krój zdawał się smuklejszy niż zwykle, co właściwie Arthurowi odpowiadało. Ale i tak nie był to j _ego garnitur_ i daleko mu było do tych, które kiedyś posiadał (a właściwie nigdy nie posiadał).

Arthur spojrzał na rowki zszytego materiału, które układały się w niecałkiem właściwe linie. Pomyślał tęsknie o swojej szafie w domu na przedmieściach Londynu, z ręcznie szytymi trzyczęściowymi garniturami w angielskiej szarości, kaszmirowymi swetrami, prostymi, ścisłymi krawatami i jego długim, dwurzędowym płaszczem z czystej wełny.

Wziął paczkę zielonych kostek. Etykietka z tyłu informowała, że przewracają się zawsze czwórką do góry, więc Arthur je odłożył. Potrzebował innego numeru. Przypomniał sobie robienie poprzedniego totemu, chemiczny smród ciekłego plastiku i czerwony barwnik.

Istniały trzy sztuki. Jedną Arthur zatrzymał. Jedną wysłał do matki z instrukcją, by zakopać ją w ogrodzie pod figurką ślimaka. Ostatnia była dla Eamesa, którą ten wsunął do kieszeni, uśmiechając się do Arthura kącikiem ust tak, jak robił to zawsze, gdy myślał o tajemnicy, prawdopodobnie brzdękając nią o pomalowany na czarno, całkowicie gliniany pokerowy żeton (ten sam, który wygrał dziadek Eamesa w Monte Carlo w 1943 roku).

Zdecydował, że nie może kupić tanich kości, które mogłyby znaczyć wszystko dla każdego i wyszedł ze sklepu. Był w Vegas. Arthur lubił Vegas, kiedy był mężczyzną z koneksjami (nie tylko tymi kryminalnymi) i wszyscy go znali.

Rozejrzał się za starymi bywalcami, rozsianymi przy barze i tutaj, przy pokerowych stolikach, którzy niby wyglądali jak wszyscy inni, a których rozpoznać mogli tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli, kim są. Rozpoznawszy się, kiwali sobie głową, jak gdyby mówiąc: _widzę cię, wiem, kim jesteś i wiem, że ty wiesz, kim my jesteśmy, a każdy z nas jest sprytnym cwaniakiem._

Tym razem nie było tak samo. Nawet porządnie ubrany oraz posiadający łatwość poruszania się charakterystyczną dla tych, którzy wiedzieli, kim są i kto się liczy, Arthur wyglądał młodo. Nawet jeśli tak naprawdę był stary na wiele sposobów. Niespokojna energia, która za pierwszym razem zaprowadziła go do branży Współśnienia, wróciła niczym swędzenie tuż pod powierzchnią skóry.

Usiadł na pustym miejscu przy barze i położył łokcie na stole. Barman podszedł do niego, by przyjąć zamówienie, mimo długiej kolejki kobiet w niesamowicie krótkich spódniczkach, uwieszonych na ramieniu brodatego mężczyzny.

\- Ej! - wykrzyknęła pierwsza z nich. - Ja byłam następna.

\- Poczekaj na swoją pieprzoną kolej - warknął barman ugodowo i zwrócił się do Arthura: - Co mogę podać?

\- Sam nie wiem - odpowiedział, skubiąc serwetkę zostawioną na barze. - Coś mocnego i drogiego.

Barman posłał mu pół uśmiech.

\- Jeden z tych dni, hmmm?

 _Jeden z tych okresów w życiu,_ pomyślał Arthur, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, jedynie przytaknąwszy ponuro. Barman postawił whisky na dwa palce w kryształowej szklance przed Arthurem i ten wypił je za jednym razem. Uczucie pieczenia wydawało się nowe i znajome jednocześnie. Gorąco rozpłynęło się po jego żołądku. Arthur zamrugał, by pozbyć się wilgotności w oczach i pomyślał, że gdyby był innym człowiekiem, to mógłby być początek tego rodzaju nocy, która kończy się szlochaniem i rzucaniem na kontenery ze śmieciami.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinienem sprawdzić ci dowodu - powiedział barman po chwili.

Arthur uniósł wzrok od gładkiego granitu baru i spojrzał na barmana. Był znacznie starszy od Arthura, z odrobiną brązowego zarostu na linii szczęki, takiej samej jak u Eamesa. Arthur zaśmiał się szorstkim, drapiącym w gardle śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał.

Barman przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Nie - odpowiedział - Może i nie.

Jakiś mężczyzna rozproszył tył kolejki, podchodząc do nich, i pochylił głową w stronę stołka obok Arthura, pytając nachyleniem brody, czy miejsce jest zajęte. Arthur pokręcił głową.

\- Mogę postawić ci drinka? - spytał mężczyzna.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Arthur.

\- Ale to miejsce nie jest zajęte? - zdziwił się mężczyzna, brzmiąc na odrobinę zdezorientowanego.

\- Nie - powtórzył Arthur, wzruszając ramionami. - Pozwoliłem ci tu usiąść, by móc ukraść ci ten pokerowy żeton.

\- Co? - spytał mężczyzna, mimo że Arthur położył żeton na stole między nimi. Był czarny, stu dolarowy. - Co jest, do cholery? - wychrypiał mężczyzna, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu żetonu, który faktycznie zniknął. - Czy ty mi go właśnie ukradłeś?

\- Właśnie się do tego przyznałem, więc tak, możesz zakładać, że to ja - odparł ironicznie Arthur.

\- Co jest, do cholery? - powtórzył mężczyzna, zaczynając się śmiać. - Jak to zrobiłeś?

Arthur znów opuścił wzrok na blat baru.

\- To sekret. Nauczył mnie tego facet, którego miejsce właśnie zajmujesz.

Mężczyzna spoglądał na Arthura zagubiony. Zwrócił się do barmana, który wciąż stał wystarczająco blisko, by móc to wszystko zaobserwować:

\- On właśnie ukradł mi ten żeton.

Barman zaśmiał się.

\- Cóż, weź go sobie z powrotem, leży tuż obok.

Oboje zdawali się myśleć, że Arthur gra z nimi w jakąś grę. W pewien sposób, nie mylili się, ale była to zupełnie inna gra niż podejrzewali. Mężczyzna poruszył się, by wziąć żeton, ale Arthur podniósł go pierwszy i wsadził do kieszonki swojej kamizelki.

\- Ups - mruknął, jego głos był łagodny i powolny, w przeciwieństwie do szybkich i zręcznych palców. - Zapamiętasz? Pokój numer 528.

\- No jasne - odpowiedział mężczyzna, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Był trochę wyższy niż Arthur, ale podobnej szczupłej budowy i miał ciemne włosy. Arthur wiedział, że nie będą do siebie pasować, nawet jeśli zamierzał zaakceptować ofertę, którą ten obcy mężczyzna wyraźnie, pomimo swojej niepewności, przed nim stawiał, otwarcie opierając o bar swoje ciało.

\- Świetnie - powiedział Arthur, ześlizgując się ze stołka i odchodząc. Mężczyzna nie zobaczył go nigdy więcej.

* * *

Arthur znalazł swoją pierwszą pracę we Współśnieniu dwa i pół miesiąca po przebudzeniu ze swojego życia. Wciąż był tylko dziewiętnastolatkiem, ale jego pierwsza praca w tym prawdziwym świecie wydawała się znacznie lepsza od tej innej pierwszej, którą wykonał.

Pierwsza akcja, okazała się jedną z tych, które kończyły się zbyt dużą ilością porażek, jeśli brać pod uwagę prostotę jej planu. Ekstrakcja jednego biznesmena zlecona przez drugiego. Czyli szpiegostwo na najprostszym i najbardziej nudnym poziomie - tego rodzaju, które Arthur mógł wykonać między spotkaniem Eamesa lub zaczęciem pracy z Cobbem i Mal.

Tym razem sprawa także kręciła się wokół korporacyjnego szpiegostwa, ale obiekt okazał się byłym wojskowym i Arthur miał cholernie ogromny research do zrobienia. Tym bardziej skomplikowany, że obiekt chorował na depresję dwubiegunową. Jego podświadomość była głęboko niestabilna i Arthur musiał stworzyć kompleksowe przygotowanie z architekturą, lekami uspokajającymi i radzeniem sobie z projekcjami, bo inaczej wszyscy skończyliby uwięzieni w bańce jego wahań nastroju.

Arthur wziął tę robotę przez telefon. Nie miał sieci kontaktów, jak kiedyś (metaforycznego dostępu do wpływowych ludzi, którzy mogą załatwić dla Arthura wszystko i wszędzie) i, co gorsze, nie miał żadnej reputacji. Ale proces pozostał taki sam. Arthur wciąż znał miejsca, gdzie powinien się udać i rzeczy, które powinien powiedzieć, by dostać to, czego chce.

Ponownie założył swój zeszyt. W wyśnionym świecie zeszyt Arthura owiany był legendą. Nawet ludzie, których Arthur nie znał, słyszeli o jego zeszycie. Światek Współśnienia to siatka koneksji. Najbliższym posiadania szerokiego obrazu tego, ile osób związanych jest z tym biznesem, gdzie się znajdują i czym się zajmują, był właśnie ten zeszyt.

Mimowolnie Arthur uważał za fascynujące odkrywanie, które części tego drugiego świata były zupełnie fałszywe, a które istniały także w rzeczywistości. Z tego, co mógł na razie odgadnąć, to ludzie, z którymi Arthur osobiście pracował kilka razy, byli albo projekcjami prawdziwych osób, albo ludźmi śniącymi, którzy o śnie zapomnieli. Te informacje okazały się przydatne, bo Arthur pamiętał niektóre numery telefonów i adresy, które czasami tutaj wciąż działały.

Jednak Arthur nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby potwierdzić, że ktokolwiek żył te dziesięć lat we śnie razem z nim. Sen był szokująco dobrze wykonany. Arthur potrafił to teraz docenić, gdy zbierał kawałki historii w swoim nowym zeszycie.

Hangar, w którym mieli pracować, znajdował się w Monachium. Arthur cieszył się lotem do Niemiec. W samolocie, z jego perfekcyjnie podrobionym paszportem, czuł się znów jak on. Co prawda musiał wpisać “dwadzieścia cztery” w rubryce z wiekiem, chociaż tak bardzo miał ochotę wpisać “dwadzieścia dziewięć”, jednak to mogłoby nie przejść. Czasem, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, wgapiał się w swoją datę urodzenia, nienawidząc faktu, że nie może siebie nawet podrobić w osobę, którą się czuł.

Skończył główną część researchu i wysłał go do ekstraktora, zanim spotkał się z kimkolwiek z zespołu twarzą w twarz.

Arthur wjechał do hangaru czarnym, luksusowym samochodem i podniósł kołnierz swojego długiego płaszcza, chroniąc się przed zimnem. Miał na sobie prawie dokładną replikę swojego płaszcza ze snu. Arthur odwiedził cztery sklepy wojskowe w trzech różnych stanach, by go znaleźć.

Ramirez – ekstraktor - i Clark – architekt - siedzieli już nad modelem miasta, w którym mieli śnić. Arthur grzecznie chrząknął w ramach ostrzeżenia, zanim się do nich zbliżył. Wiedział, że jego kroki są zbyt ciche, by mogli go w inny sposób zauważyć, a Arthur zbyt wiele razy został niemal postrzelony przez Eamesa, by nie wiedzieć, że w branży Współśnienia zaskakiwanie ludzi nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

Arthur trzymał w ręce srebrną walizkę ze specjalnie przez niego zaprojektowanym PASIVem, połączonym z lekami uspokajającymi, których potrzebowali ze względu na depresję dwubiegunową obiektu.

- _Dzieciaku_ \- powiedział Clark po niemiecku, mrużąc do niego oczy. - _To prywatna posesja. Odwróć się i spadaj._

\- Jestem Arthur - odpowiedział, stawiając PASIV na podłodze.

\- Jasne - stwierdził Ramirez, unosząc brew. - Jesteś Arthur. Arthur, który wysłał mi najbardziej cholernie precyzyjny plan, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, który wie jak zaprojektować własny PASIV i podpisuje się jak jakiś pieprzony Rockefeller. Nie wydaje mi się. Wyglądasz na, no nie wiem, dwunastolatka.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Słuchaj, dziecko. To nie tak, że nigdy nie spotkałem cudownych dzieci, ale wszystkie schematy, plany i inne pierdoły, które do nas wysłano, nie miały tylko teoretycznego zaplecza. To była prawdziwa robota. Mogę to rozróżnić. Co innego bystrość, a co innego wiedza praktyczna. _Rodowity realizm_. Nie możesz być na to wystarczająco doświadczony. Więc zabierz stąd swój tyłek i przyślij mi Arthura.

\- Chcesz mnie sprawdzić? - spytał monotonnym głosem Arthur.

Ramirez westchnął i spojrzał na Clarka, który skinął mu głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _dlaczego nie?_

\- Dobra - burknął ekstraktor, przemierzając pomieszczenie w stronę starej, skórzanej kanapy, której wypełnienie wychodziło na wierzch z licznych pęknięć. – Chodź, dzieciaku, sprawdźmy cię.

Arthur pociągnął składane krzesło z kąta hangaru i usiadł naprzeciwko rozłożonego na rozpadającej się sofie Ramireza. Clark wbił sprawnie igłę w ich nadgarstki, a Arthur odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy.

Otworzył je ponownie w parku. Wyglądał jak każdy zwykły park, w których Arthur bywał. Mógł rozpoznać jego pojedyncze fragmenty. Ławki z Hyde Parku w Londynie, czy wysokie eukaliptusy, łączące srebro, beż i zieleń, niczym te pokrywające Kalifornię.

Światło słabo przebijało się przez drzewa. Arthur wstał i uśmiechnął się ponuro, gdy znajomy ciężar karabinu automatycznego pojawił się znikąd w jego ręce. Po drugiej stronie parku już zbierała się grupa mężczyzn w czarnych mundurach bojowych.

Ramirez próbował symulacji za symulacją, ale nigdy nie zrobił niczego, z czym Arthur by sobie nie poradził. Wszystko wydawało się rutynowe i przewidywalne. Mógłby poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim nawet, gdyby byłby pijany i naćpany. Nie pojawiło się nic tak trudnego, jak cień Mal ze snów Cobba albo jak wtedy, gdy odkryli, że gdy zginą, trafią do próżni, albo jak praca, którą robił z Eamesem, a w której zostali podpuszczeni tak, że walczyli przeciwko sobie, zamiast z projekcjami i zanim się zorientowali, było już niemal za późno.

Ramirez znalazł go po czasie, który Arthur uznał za osiem godzin. Ubranie Arthura pokrywały szkarłatne strumyki krwi, ale prawie żaden z nich nie należał do niego. Jego włosy wydawały się dłuższe - wróciły do długości z życia-snu - i zaznaczone były lekką stróżką potu.

\- Jestem... zaskoczony - stwierdził Ramirez. - Naprawdę. Przypuszczam, że powinienem powiedzieć: miło mi cię poznać, Arthur. Kurwa mać, naprawdę potrafisz walczyć, co? To znaczy, ten moment, gdy odwróciłeś drzewa do góry nogami... to było coś.

Arthur ułożył swoje wąskie wargi w lekki uśmiech satysfakcji. Już zapomniał, jak świetnie mu się pracuje we śnie. Dwa i pół miesiąca, w czasie których był tego pozbawiony, to długi okres. Opuścił broń, którą trzymał i wrzucił ją do wody, aż dotknęła dna. Przyjął wyciągniętą rękę Ramireza i potrząsnął nią.

\- Muszę cię spytać - powiedział Ramirez. - Po co tak mocno postarzasz się we śnie? W końcu to tylko symulacja i tylko ja.

\- Co?

\- Wyglądasz na około trzydziestki - wytłumaczył Ramirez. - Wtedy tylko żartowałem, gdy mówiłem, że wyglądasz jak nastolatek.

Arthur spojrzał w dół. Blizny na jego rękach wróciły. Rozpoznał ślad na lewej dłoni, po torturach rosyjskiej mafii, a także prawie niewidzialne skaleczenie szkłem, po tym jak Eames posadził Arthura na kuchennym stole i Arthur wsadził rękę w kieliszek po winie, gdy Eames rozpinał zębami jego spodnie.

\- Och - wymruczał zaskoczony Arthur. – Cóż.. - zaczął, nie widząc powodu, by całkowicie kłamać. - Spotkałeś kiedyś kogoś, kto wpadł do próżni?

\- Bogowie! - szepnął Ramirez, domyślając się reszty. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że utknąłeś tam na dole?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Arthur, wsadzając rękę do kieszeni, by przerzucić swój czarny żeton między palcami i wyczuć miejsce, gdzie nie istniało wyryte “E”. - Chcę powiedzieć, że to, co mi się przydarzyło, było znacznie gorsze.

* * *

**WTEDY**

Arthur, w czasie tego dziesięcioletniego snu, dokładnie dwa razy powiedział Eamesowi, że go kocha. Za pierwszym razem, Arthur miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, a Eames dwadzieścia dziewięć i obaj znajdowali się na szczycie. Byli ze sobą wystarczająco długo, by Arthur nie musiał obracać się co chwila w obawie, że Eames wyślizgnie się z jego uścisku, kiedy tylko nie będzie patrzył, ale i nie na tyle długo, by zupełnie na nim polegać, by niemal mieszkać razem z nim lub by móc domyślić się, o czym Eames myśli, gdy ze smutkiem wygląda przez okno pociągu, zmęczony ciężarem, jaki nosi na swoich ramionach.

Znajdowali się w sklepie spożywczym w Sajgonie i Arthur gapił się na stoisko z owocami duriana, jakby chciały go skrzywdzić, co prawdopodobnie było całkiem możliwe. Eames zaczepił kciuk o tylną szlufkę jego paska, a sklep pogrążony w fluorestencyjnym świetle sprawiał, że wszystko wydawało się bliskie, trzeźwe, wściekłe i piękne.

\- Myślisz, że ich zgubiliśmy? - spytał Arthur, odrobinę zasapany.

\- No jasne - odpowiedział Eames, szczerząc zęby i wyciągnął szyję, by zajrzeć do alejki z tamponami.

\- Eames - upomniał Arthur, śmiejąc się kącikiem ust, jakby wydmuchiwał ten dźwięk. Pociągnął Eamesa do siebie, by nie był widoczny przez okno. - Przestań, mogą cię zobaczyć. A ty wiesz, że wcale ich nie zgubiliśmy. Umiem rozpoznać, kiedy kłamiesz.

\- Nie, nie umiesz - zaprzeczył Eames.

W zasadzie, Arthur umiał rozpoznać, kiedy Eames kłamał, jednak dopiero przed chwilą się tego nauczył. Poczuł coś zupełnie nowego, gdy zauważył, że usta Eamesa lekko opadają w lewo, gdy nie mówi całej prawdy. Dwadzieścia pięć lat to ten wiek, w którym człowiek jest pewny, że doświadczył już wszystkich uczuć wartych doświadczenia, więc gdy nadchodziło nowe, jak to, Arthur czuł się szaleńczo podekscytowany.

Eames podążał w ciszy za Arthurem prowadzącym ich do działu z pieczywem, gdzie przyglądali się sobie pośród świeżych francuskich bagietek, ułożonych na najwyższej półce niczym kratowane sklepienie.

Arthur stał tak blisko Eamesa, że mógł czuć ciepło jego skóry, zapach jego taniego dezodorantu, drogiej wody kolońskiej i, niespodziewanie, mokrej wełny w zimie. Ręce Arthura wciąż znajdowały się na marynarce Eamesa, ale teraz przyłapał się na zaciskaniu na tkaninie swoich długich palców w pięści. Eames spoglądał z góry na Arthura, jakby także mógł rozpoznać, kiedy Arthur kłamie. Byli tak _cholernie_ blisko.

Nie całowali się od poprzedniej nocy i Arthur bardzo intensywnie pragnął tego w tym momencie. Nagle drzwi do małego supermarketu otworzyły się zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie, by mógł zrobić to ktoś, kto chce zrobić jedynie proste zakupy.

\- Cholera - wyszeptał Arthur.

\- Czy oni widzieli nasze twarze? - spytał Eames pośpiesznie i tak cicho, że Arthur nie usłyszałby go, gdyby stali od siebie choćby centymetr dalej.

\- Nie, byłem ostrożny. Ale wydaje mi się, że niezbyt wiele białych ludzi snuje się po supermarketach w Sajgonie.

\- Rób to, co ja - odpowiedział Eames i gwałtownie odepchnął Arthura. Chwycił słoik ogórków z najbliższej półki i rzucił nim pod stopy Arthura.

\- _Ty kurwo!_ \- wykrzyczał Eames po francusku. - _Ty dziwko, miałeś nie spać z tą kurwą nigdy więcej!_

Arthur przełknął w zaskoczeniu ślinę, ale jego wahanie było tylko chwilowe. Odkrzyknął mu, również po francusku:

_\- Nawet jej nie dotknąłem, dupku! To ty w zeszłym roku uciekłeś z tym, pożal się boże, instruktorem tenisa! Ja jestem wierny, ty fiucie!_

Na dokładkę, Arthur rozerwał torbę z krojonym chlebem i rzucił trzy kromki na głowę Eamesa. Mąka przyprószyła jego koszulę białym proszkiem, a Eames krzyczał w ten sam sposób, w jaki zawsze się śmieje: głośno, rubasznie i całym sobą.

Sekundę później trzech pracowników sklepu wyszło zza rogu alejki, gdy w połowie wykrzyczanego monologu o niemożności utrzymywania swoich seksualnych potrzeb, Eames w końcu rzucił się na Arthura ze starannie dobranymi dla potrzeb publiczności razami. Jedna z pracownic wsadziła między nich swoją miotłę, próbując ich rozdzielić. Arthur kątem oka dostrzegł wysokiego mężczyznę w długim, czarnym płaszczu, którego ręka schowana była w kieszeni, jakby trzymał w niej broń. Arthur z jeszcze większą energią rzucił się w kierunku Eamesa.

\- Merde! Merde! Vous êtes une merde! - krzyczał Arthur.

\- _Proszę, przestańcie. Musicie wyjść_ \- prosiła mała Wietnamka z miotłą, trochę ze złością, a trochę z niepokojem. Uderzyła Eamesa po rękach twardą częścią miotły, aż ten w końcu puścił Arthura, pocierając dłonie.

\- Duoc. Xin loi. Toi xin loi - powiedział Eames, odsuwają się. Jego akcent był okropny, ale Arthur wiedział, że musiał go udać, bo zwykle wietnamski Eamesa brzmiał nieskazitelnie. Kiwnął brodą w bok w geście, na który czekał Arthur.

\- _Zawieź mnie do domu. Zabieram swoje rzeczy i odchodzę. Ty chuju!_ \- Arthur naprawdę nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu. O boże. Eames dostał siniaka od pobicia miotłą. Pozwolił sobie, by jego ramiona zatrzęsły się histeryczne i objął sam siebie, jakby powstrzymując szloch.

Przeszli trzy ulice dalej, zanim Eames zdecydował się przestać wrzeszczeć na Arthura po francusku. Oparł głowę o ścianę, wybuchając wielkimi spazmami śmiechu. Arthur dołączył do niego, kładąc głowę na ramionach Eamesa i trzęsąc się niemal histerycznie.

\- O, boże - wydyszał Arthur. - Miotła! Ta kobieta była co najmniej pięć stóp niższa od ciebie.

\- Zamknij się! Zamknij się! - wydyszał Eames, w końcu uspakajając się na tyle, by móc oddychać.

Arthur westchnął, kiedy jego śmiech ucichł. Czuł straszną lekkość i to go trochę niepokoiło.

\- Chodźmy - powiedział, zerkając za siebie. - Lepiej stąd chodźmy. Oni wciąż nas szukają.

Eames przytaknął, wracając kciukiem do szlufki Arthura, gdy przechodzili przez ulicę.

Wcześniej wymeldowali się z hotelu, w którym się zatrzymali, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed końcem nocy będą mieli na ogonie pościg. Arthur wykonał kilka telefonów i w końcu znaleźli się na tyłach pięknego budynku, stojącego na jedynym z tych osiedli wypełnionych luksusowymi domami ludzi z Zachodu, pukając do drzwi.

\- Arthur - wykrzyknęła kobieta, otwierająca drzwi i rozkładając ramiona.

\- Ciocia May - odpowiedział Arthur, wpadając jej w ramiona i dając się uścisnąć. Eames przekrzywił głowę, jakby chciał spytać, czy to rzeczywiście jest jego ciotka, a Arthur pokręcił gwałtownie w zaprzeczającej odpowiedzi.

\- May, to mój przyjaciel i współpracownik, pan Eames - powiedział Arthur, schodząc z drogi, by Eames mógł ścisnąć jej rękę. - Eames, to jest pani May Smith. Pomogłem jej mężowi, gdy kilka lat temu miał małe problemy w interesach.

\- Och, Arthur jak zwykle nie docenia swoich zasług - stwierdziła May, prowadząc ich do wielkiego, otwartego pokoju, w którym na drewnianym stole ustawiono pod dekoracyjnymi moskitierami talerze ze świeżymi owocami. - Uratował nas, gdy byliśmy pewni, że już nic nam nie pomoże.

\- Cóż, to właśnie Arthur, prawda? - powiedział Eames, unosząc brew. - Skromny wzór cnót i dobrych uczynków.

Arthur wywrócił oczami, a gdy May odwróciła się, by wziąć plasterek pitaji, wykonał ruch rękami, insynuujący, że został bardzo dobrze opłacony za “uratowanie” Smithsów.

Przez kilka minut rozmawiali bez celu, dopóki Eames nie ziewnął ostentacyjnie, co skłoniło May do stwierdzenia, że musieli mieć długi dzień i pewnie pragną się położyć.

\- Pokój Arthura to Żółty, po lewej stronie, a Eamesa Zielony po prawej.

\- Dziękujemy za wszystko, proszę pani - powiedział Eames, uśmiechając się urzekająco i całując panią domu w policzek, gdy mijał ją, wchodząc na górę. Zarumieniła się, wyglądając nagle znacznie młodziej, mimo siwych włosów i zniszczonych dłoni. Arthur podążył za nim, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szybki błysk uśmiechu, który zaraz zniknął.

Żółty pokój był ogromny i przestronny. Arthur nie zapalił światła, ale mógł dostrzec stare złote ramy na ścianie i poczuć miękkość ogromnej kołdry.

Rozebrał się ze swojego garnituru aż do bielizny. Garnitur uszyto z lżejszego materiału niż zwykle lubił - w Sajgonie było zbyt gorąco, by nosić cokolwiek grubszego. Pogniótł się od biegania w nim przez cały dzień, więc Arthur strzepnął go ostrożnie i rozłożył na szezlongu stojącym w okiennej wnęce.

Na stoliku stało więcej owoców, Arthur wziął kawałek melona i, jedząc go odrobinę niechlujnie, usiadł na łóżku. Było ciemno i cicho. Jedynie brzęczenie klimatyzacji w rogu pokoju zakłócało ciszę, jednak Arthur czuł się rozbudzony - wciąż na wysokiej adrenalinie. Czuł, jakby wirujący świat zwolnił i otoczył go jakąś miękkością.

Opadł na przykrycie. Naszła go dziwna pustka. Wyciągnął na oślep rękę, by wziąć kolejny kawałek melona i zjadł go niemal potajemnie.

 _Chyba czuję się samotny,_ uświadomił sobie zaskoczony Arthur.

Przekręcił się na bok, plecami w stronę drzwi. W okiennicy dostrzegł małe pęknięcie, przez które był w stanie zobaczyć liście magnolii, wyróżniające się na srebrnym świetle księżyca. Przez długi czas obserwował falujące beztrosko drzewo. Wszystko pachniało słodko i czysto, więc Arthur wtulił twarz w miękką niczym śmietana poduszkę, oddychając głęboko i powoli.

Opuścił dłoń za krawędź łóżka i podniósł z podłogi pokryty pyłem pistolet.

\- To tylko ja, Arthur - wyszeptał Eames, gdy łóżko zapadło się pod jego ciężarem. Arthur uświadomił sobie, że trzyma pistolet, który, uderzając o jego kostkę, wydawał z siebie dźwięk brzęczącego o plastik metalu.

\- Hej - powiedział Arthur, obracając się, by spojrzeć na Eamesa. Eames był w bokserkach i w białej podkoszulce z trzema otworami tuż nad obszyciem, która ukazywała kawałek opalonej skóry.

\- Witaj - odpowiedział Eames, przekręcając się tak, by móc położyć swoje ramię po drugiej stronie Arthura i przycisnąć dłoń po środku jego pleców. - Matko - wymruczał Eames w usta Arthura. Nie całowali się tak naprawdę, a jedynie oddychali razem. - Jesteś zupełnie roztrzęsiony.

\- Mówisz, jakby to było coś nietypowego - powiedział Arthur, sapiąc gniewnie.

\- Mmm, mój Arthur - wyszeptał Eames - Taki nerwowy.

\- Pocałuj mnie porządnie - rozkazał Arthur, ignorując kpinę. Eames połączył ich mokre usta, przesuwając się tak, że Arthur został uwięziony pomiędzy jego ramionami i naciskał na niego gorąco, ślisko i aksamitne. Usta Eamesa zjechały po szyi Arthura, a następnie wróciły do ust, uśmiechając się pod pocałunkiem, kiedy Arthur sapnął, by nabrać trochę powietrza.

Eames pieprzył Arthura tak, jak go całował. Leniwie i miękko, nawet gdy Arthur szarpał go bliżej i poruszał się niemal wściekle, prosząc o więcej i mocniej. Gdy w końcu osiągnęli rozkosz, przyciągnęli się do siebie delikatnie. Eames zasnął z twarzą wciśniętą między poduszkę i ramię Arthura, oddychając głęboko. Ten dźwięk jak nic innego łagodził napięcie w kręgosłupie Arthura.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Arthur do Eamesa, ponieważ Eames spał i nigdy nie mógł dowiedzieć się, że Arthur to powiedział. Ponieważ bał się, że jego słowa mogłoby stać się rzeczywiste, gdyby Eames je usłyszał.

\- Kocham cię - powtórzył Arthur do Eamesa, bo to była prawda i Arthur czuł się jeszcze bardziej przerażony tym, że te słowa nie stałyby się rzeczywiste, gdyby nigdy nie powiedział ich głos.

Tylko że nic z tego tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło.

* * *

 

**TERAZ**

Cztery miesiące po obudzeniu, wylądował w Paryżu, śledząc trop. Arthur wybierał proste sprawy to tu, to tam, w rzeczywistości jednak skupiając się jedynie na wytropieniu śladów _Poszerzonego Projektu Nieprzerwanego Użycia Kontroli Snu przez PASIV._ Tak naprawdę szukał Eamesa, ale lubił wmawiać sam sobie, że poczuje się lepiej, gdy znajdzie kogokolwiek, kogo znał z tamtego świata i kto będzie go pamiętać.

Znalazł kilka informacji w notesie Clarka, który dał mu numer kogoś z wojska. Rozmowa Arthura z oficerem okazała się zupełnie bezużyteczna pod względem uzyskania jakichś szczegółów, ale z jego niejasnych odniesień wyłapał słowa, które miały coś wspólnego z Współśnieniem. To dzięki nim Arthur wykombinował, że ważne wydarzenia związane z technologią Współśnienia miały swój finisz miesiąc temu we Francji.

To wystarczyło, by zasiać w nim malutką i niebezpieczną iskierkę nadziei.

Dwa pierwsze dni w Paryżu spędził przeszukując podziemne dokumenty francuskiego rządu i nie znajdując w nich absolutnie nic przydatnego. Trzeciego dnia, zmęczony, zestresowany i całkowicie sztywny z frustracji, pozwolił sobie na przerwę.

Siedział na ławce z widokiem na Sekwanę, obserwując wolno płynące łódki, pełne turystów rządnych ujrzenia wieży Eiffla. Kolor wody wydawał się identyczny jak wtedy, gdy spotkał Eamesa i razem przyglądali się Tamizie, całej zielono-niebieskiej, lśniącej niczym stary nikiel.

\- O boże! - doszedł go z tyłu kobiecy głos. Arthur rozpoznał go błyskawicznie. Musiał siłą zmusić się do intensywnego wpatrywania w swój zeszyt, by powstrzymać się od natychmiastowego zerwania się na nogi.

Arthur miał na sobie opuszczony na twarz kapelusz i postawiony kołnierz płaszcza, co mogło tłumaczyć, dlaczego, gdy głos drugiej dziewczyny spytał: “Co? Co się stało?”, Ariadna odpowiedziała: - Przepraszam, wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłam kogoś, kogo znałam. Nie ważne, to tylko moja wyobraźnia.

\- To znów coś z tym snem? - spytała dziewczyna, której Arthur nie znał.

\- Taa, wydaje mi się, że tak - odpowiedziała Ariadna, brzmiąc smutnie. - Nie chcę o tym mówić. I tak myślisz, że jestem nienormalna.

\- Ari, nie złość się na mnie - jęknęła dziewczyna. - Nie myślę, że jesteś nienormalna, wydaje mi się, że jesteś po prostu przytłoczona pracą, nowym krajem i w ogóle. Nie martwiłabym się o ciebie, gdybyś ciągle nie powtarzała, że to działo się naprawdę!

\- Nie rozumiesz - powiedziała prawie rozdrażniona Ariadna. - Nie myślę, że to było prawdziwe. Mówię tylko, że kilka z rzeczy, które robiłam we śnie, istnieje także realnie.

\- Tak, jasne. Urządzenie PASIV i “Współśnienie”, no jasne.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać - stwierdziła pokonana Ariadna. - Myślisz, że jestem nienormalna.

\- Matkooo, przepraszam. No dalej, słucham. Co takiego zobaczyłaś?

Ariadna westchnęła.

\- Wydawało mi się... Znałam pewnego faceta, w tym śnie. Nazywał się Arthur. Nauczył mnie... mnóstwa rzeczy. A potem umarł... Po jego śmierci był wielki chaos. Nie wiem nawet, jak to opisać... Zginęłam w tym wypadku samochodowym, kilka miesięcy później, więc nie wiem, co się stało potem.

\- Dlatego właśnie się o ciebie martwię - powiedziała delikatnie przyjaciółka Ariadny. - Mówisz, “nie wiem, co się stało potem”, jakby coś mogło się tam dziać bez ciebie.

Siedziały przez kilka minut w ciszy i Arthur zaczął martwić się, że odeszły zbyt daleko, by mógł je dłużej słyszeć, ale wtedy koleżanka spytała:

\- Kto wyglądał jak ten facet?

\- Hmm...? –mruknęła zamyślona Ariadna, ale po chwili odpowiedziała: - Och, tamten mężczyzna na tamtej ławce, wygląda podobnie, ale jest zdecydowanie za młody.

Arthur wstał i podszedł do nich, zdejmując kapelusz i wyrzucając wypalonego papierosa.

\- Ariadna? - spytał. Dziewczyna wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a jej ręce podniosły się, by zasłonić usta.

\- O mój boże! Arthur?

Przyjaciółka Ariadny, niska blondynka z chaotycznie kręconymi włosami, całkowicie zbladła, gdy Arthur podał Ariadnie dłoń. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się, czując się z tym trochę dziwnie. To był pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od czasu, kiedy się obudził.

Ariadna rzuciła się na Arthura, obejmując go. Drżała odrobinę, oddychając ciężko w jego ramionach. Arthur odsunął ją po chwili, by móc zetrzeć kciukiem łzę z jej policzka.

\- Tylko nie płacz - powiedział, śmiejąc się lekko.

\- Nie płaczę! Och, kurwa. – Odrobinę łzawo dołączyła do jego śmiechu.- Przecież wiesz, że cholernie nienawidzę płakać.

\- Taa - odpowiedział. - Wiem. Boże, jestem naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwy, że pamiętasz sen. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, którą znalazłem, która pamięta.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie powinnam - wymruczała Ariadna. - Obudziłam się w moim pokoju w akademiku i tuż obok mojego łóżka stała butelka z wodą. Wiedziałam, że ja jej tam nie postawiłam, więc podlałam nią kwiatki i wyrzuciłam do kosza na korytarzu, a jakiś podejrzany koleś spojrzał na mnie i wyszedł. Wydawało mi się, że był tam tylko po to, by się upewnić, że wypije tę wodę i wtedy pomyślałam, że zwariowałam, ale już sama nie wiem.

Arthur uśmiechnął się.

\- Dobrze cię wyszkoliliśmy.

\- Och, matko! On ma broń – zapiszczała w tym momencie przyjaciółka Ariadny i pociągnęła ją za płaszcz z dala od Arthura.

\- W porządku, Amy - powiedziała Ariadna. - Nie krzycz tak głośno.

\- Nie, serio. Może i wydaje ci się, że znasz tego kolesia, bo razem naszprycowaliście się czymś na imprezie, ale on naprawdę ma broń. Zauważyłam ją, kiedy jego płaszcz się poruszył, a ty nie jesteś całkiem zdrowa na umyśle.

\- Amy, to Arthur. Oczywiście, że ma broń. Puść mnie.

\- Staram się być dobrą przyjaciółką, Ariadno. A przyjaciele nie zostawiają przyjaciół z facetem, który najwyraźniej ma ze sobą mnóstwo narkotyków i _broń_. Mój wujek był policjantem. Wydaje mi się, że to glock. Nie ma opcji, żeby posiadanie takiego pistoletu było legalne.

Ariadna uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Arthura i pozwoliła Amy odciągnąć się wystarczająco daleko, by Arthur mógł udawać, że ich nie słyszy. Szeptały do siebie przez kilka minut. Mina Ariadny stała się stalowa, a ta, którą przybrała na twarzy Amy, wyraźnie wściekła, aż w końcu Amy wzniosła ręce w górę, krzycząc:

\- Dobra, jak chcesz, ja tylko próbuję cię chronić. Jeśli tak strasznie chcesz zostać przez tego gościa zabita, to śmiało, nie krępuj się – wybuchła Amy, zgarniając swój płaszcz z ławki, a Ariadna wróciła do Arthura, wsadzając rękę pod jego ramię i prowadząc go na spacer wzdłuż rzeki.

\- Twoja przyjaciółka miała rację, wiesz? - stwierdził Arthur, po kilku minutach. - Pomijając nawet to, czy naprawdę zostaliśmy razem wplątani w ten sen, skąd wiesz, że to nie ja cię w niego wsadziłem?

Ariadna obróciła głowę w jego stronę.

\- To byłeś ty? - spytała delikatnie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział.

\- Cóż, stąd właśnie wiem. Nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego. Poza tym, wyglądasz na strasznie samotnego. Nie da się udawać czegoś takiego.

Arthur westchnął, kierując wzrok z powrotem na rzekę. Pomyślał o Wietnamie, puszystej niczym śmietana pościeli i tych pełnych bólu słowach: _chyba czuję się samotny_. Odkrył, że wtedy nie był wcale taki samotny.

\- Więc, jak przypuszczam, nie rozmawiałaś z nikim innym? - spytał Arthur. To było straszne uczucie, uświadomić sobie, że nawet jeśli odnalazł Ariadnę, ból w jego piersi zmniejszył się tylko ledwo zauważalnie, a płomień nadziei niemal znów zgasł.

\- Nie, przykro mi. Jak mówiłam Amy, nie byłam nawet pewna, czy to było prawdziwe.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Dlaczego jesteś teraz taki młody? - spytała, przesuwając się do niego bliżej, by osłonić się przed zimnym, przeszywającym wiatrem ciągnącym od rzeki. - Zdaje się, że wyglądasz młodziej niż ja.

\- Żyłem we śnie prawie dziewięć lat, zanim mnie spotkałaś. Choć śniłem tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

\- Dziesięć lat! Kurwa mać. Nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób. To znaczy, byłam we śnie tylko o dwa lata starsza, no i wiesz, wyciągnęliście mnie z uniwersytetu i wrzuciliście do tej roboty z incepcją, i nigdy nie oglądałam się za siebie. Ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że to był tylko zwykły sen, gdy spadłam z powrotem do prawdziwego życia.

\- Ze mną było trochę inaczej - powiedział Arthur. - Wszystko było dużo bardziej stopniowe. Tak jak prawdziwe życie.

Nic powiedzieli sobie już nic więcej o tamtej różnicy czasu. Rozmawiali chwilę o pracy Arthura i o tym, jak Ariadna cieszy się, że ma możliwość ukończenia studiów. Weszli do kawiarni i Arthur kupił im czarną kawę.

\- A więc tęsknisz za tamtym? - spytała Ariadna, wsypując cukier do swojej kawy. Arthur zaśmiał się, ale był to okropny, mroczny dźwięk.

\- Bardziej niż cokolwiek, Ari - odpowiedział. - Bardziej niż... bardziej niż... bardziej niż cokolwiek.

Spojrzenie Ariadny zrobiło się nagle dziwnie, wilgotne i smutne.

\- Kurwa - wykrzyknęła. - Kurwa, nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej.

\- O czym? - spytał, napotykając jej spojrzenie.

\- Eames. Wiesz gdzie jest Eames?

\- Nie - odparł Arthur.

\- W takim razie, on musi gdzieś tam być i nie wiedzieć, że jesteś prawdziwy i nie-martwy. Kurwa, Arthur, _musisz go znaleźć!_

\- A jak myślisz, co robiłem przez ostatnie cztery miesiące? - warknął.

\- Nie, Arthur. _Naprawdę_ musisz go znaleźć. Po twojej śmierci we śnie, on się całkowicie rozpadł... To było _złe._

\- Mówisz, że nie zginął, kiedy ja zginąłem? Myślałem... To znaczy... zamachowcy...

\- Nie, jestem całkowicie pewna, że wciąż żył, kiedy ja zmarłam, a to było miesiąc później - powiedziała Ariadna. – To, co zrobił z tymi zamachowcami, stało się niemal legendą. Ludzie chcieli wynajmować go jako zabójcę. On torturował ich wszystkich gołymi rękami, związał ich i spalił twój dom aż do gruntów z nimi w środku. Namierzył gościa, który ich zatrudnił, a nie był to gość łatwy do namierzenia i jego też zabił.

\- Nie... - powiedział Arthur miękko, czując, że pod żebrami zaciska się mu jakiś brzydki i smutny węzeł.

\- I zaczął przyjmować każdą robotę, która narażała go na śmierć - pośpiesznie kontynuowała opowieść Ariadna. - A w międzyczasie spędzał większość czasu wewnątrz snu. Raz Cobb zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że gdy zszedł w sen z Eamesem, kręciła się w nim twoja projekcja. Cobb bał się, że to, co stało się z nim i z Mal, przydarzy się także Eamesowi. Wszystko się naprawdę popieprzyło.

\- Kurwa - powiedział Arthur, chowając głowę w dłoniach. - Byłem pewny... Myślałem, że wszyscy obudziliśmy się w tym samym momencie, co ja.

\- Niestety nie - wyszeptała Ariadna, zerkając na niego z niepokojem, co sprawiło, że poczuł się młody, głupi i zmęczony. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytała.

\- Wciąż szukać Eamesa, tyle że szybciej i skuteczniej - odpowiedział Arthur.

* * *

Następnie znalazł Cobba. A właściwie Mal. Odszukanie jej okazało się zupełnie proste i był kompletnym idiotą, nie próbując tego wcześniej. Przedzierał się przez archiwa gazet, szukając choćby wzmianki o technologii PASIVu i wtedy, jeden z nagłówków sprzed dwóch miesięcy, sprawił, że serce podjechało mu do gardła.

_Wykłady Mallorie Cobb na Uniwersytecie Columbia o “napaści umysłu” oraz kryminalnych działaniach na nowym polu “świadomego snu” zgromadziły rekordową liczbę studentów prawa._

Był to mały artykuł, zagubiony wśród artykułów o dużo ważniejszych historiach, ale Arthur gapił się na niego przez długi czas, zanim jego oddech wrócił do normalności.

Wygooglował imię Mal, nienawidząc się za nie zrobienie czegoś tak oczywistego wcześniej. Pojawiły się setki artykułów. Znalazł jej adres na stronie Uniwersytetu i już następnego dnia siedział na pokładzie samolotu lecącego do LA.

Gdy taksówka zostawiła go na podwórzu charakterystycznego domu, było zbyt wcześnie na pukanie do drzwi. Był to dom, w którym mieszkali Cobb i Mal, gdy poznał ich po raz pierwszy. Odwiedzał go setki razy. W świąteczny poranek, rok przed śmiercią Mal, w pokoju gościnnym właśnie tego domu pierwszy raz obudził się w łóżku obok Eamesa. To w tym domu mieszkali Philipa i James w tym okropnym okresie, kiedy to Arthur przywoził im prezenty, gdyż Cobb nie mógł tego zrobić.

Arthur wszedł na schodki domu i oparł głowę o jego drzwi, zamykając oczy i długo wdychając powietrze i wypuszczając je uspokajająco nosem. Bał się zapukać. Poza tym, było zbyt wcześnie, więc wciąż miał wymówkę, by tego nie robić.

Usłyszał miękkie kliknięcie i otworzył oczy. Cobb stał na przeciwko niego, celując pistoletem w jego pierś.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytał szorstko Cobb.

\- Co! Boże, Cobb, odłóż tą broń. To ja, Arthur. Wiem, że wyglądam młodziej, ale aż tak się nie zmieniłem.

\- Arthur? - spytał Cobb, przechylając głowę w lekkim zmieszaniu. - Nie znam cię. Ze sposobu, w jaki stoisz, wiem, że masz broń, więc nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, tylko weź ją w dwa palce i ostrożnie połóż na ziemi.

Arthur podniósł jedną rękę, drugą wykonując polecenie Cobba. Nie mógł przestać się na niego gapić. Cobb wyglądał szokująco młodo. Miękkie włosy opadały na praktyczne wychudzoną twarz. Cobb z ich pierwszego spotkania był dosyć podobny, lecz dzięki wojskowemu treningowi i wiekowi dużo lepiej zbudowany.

\- Cobb, może i mnie nie pamiętasz, ale przyrzekam, że ja cię znam - powiedział spokojnie Arthur.

Cobb raz po raz zerknął na twarz Arthura. W końcu, trzymając broń jak najbardziej stabilnie tylko jedną ręką, pchnął drzwi za plecami Arthura i zawołał:

\- Mal! Mal, jest tu jakiś facet. Nazywa się Arthur. Czy ja go znam?

Rozległ się znajomy pisk i odgłos rozbijających się po schodach kroków. Mal rzuciła się do drzwi, zawieszając się na Arthurze i śmiejąc, a jej włosy (znacznie dłuższe niż Arthur pamiętał) musnęły go po nosie, gdy pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Arthur! Arthur, spójrz na siebie, jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że cię widzę. Dom, odłóż, proszę, ten pistolet i wejdź do środka, musisz poznać Arthura. Ten człowiek uratował ci życie zbyt wiele razy, byś miał nie wypić z nim teraz lampki wina.

Mówiła zbyt szybko, potykając się o kształt słów w swoich ustach i śmiejąc się, a Arthur niemal się trząsł z emocji, ponieważ Mal nie była martwa.

Mal zaciągnęła ich do kuchni i naprawdę otworzyła butelkę wina, mimo że była ledwie szósta trzydzieści rano. Cobb patrzył na Arthura, jakby odrobinę się go bał, co samo w sobie wydawało się dziwne.

\- Zbyt szybko dobrali się do Doma - powiedziała Mal, w ramiach wyjaśnienia. - Nie pamięta snu. Zdaje się, że wyszło mu to na dobre, no wiesz. Jestem pewna, że był nieznośny po mojej śmieci.

\- Incepcja - zaczął Arthur, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie czas na te pytania, bo nie powinni się już martwić o takie rzeczy, ale jednak nie umiał nie spytać - nie zadziałała? To znaczy... wiesz, że to rzeczywistość?

Zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na niego dobrodusznie, gdy Cobb usiadł obok niej.

\- Może i zadziałała. Nie wiem, tak do końca. To nie tak... Incepcja jest skomplikowana. Wiem, że to wiesz. Pozostaje, jeśli istnieje jakiś powód na to, by pozostała, a w innym wypadku, to tylko pomysł. Nie da się go tak łatwo zdmuchnąć. Być może mój umysł trzymał się tego tak mocno, bo miał rację.

\- Tak się cieszę, że... tu jesteś - powiedział miękko Arthur.

\- Tak, tak… więc powiedz mi, co się stało po tym jak się obudziłam? Dom jest bezużyteczny. Pamięta tylko, że był to długi sen i nic więcej.

Arthur opowiadał jej swoją historię, aż skończyli butelkę wina. Czuł się śpiący i ciężki od alkoholu, nawet jeśli ledwie dochodziła dziewiąta, a także rozdarty pomiędzy ogromną radością z powodu żyjącej Mal, a bolesnym ukuciem, że Cobb zupełnie go nie pamięta. Cobb uśmiechał się jak Cobb i mówił jak Cobb, ale stracił tak wielką cząstkę siebie, że Arthur czuł się, jakby stracił brata, nie mogąc nawet odczuwać po nim żalu.

Wieczorem Mal ugotowała kolację, a Arthur opowiadał o tym, jak razem z Cobbem i Eamesem byli ścigany przez NYPD po Brooklynie i musieli zejść do kanału, by uniknąć schwytania. Cobb śmiał się w tych samych momentach, w których zwykle się śmiał, kiedy opowiadał tę historię w wyśnionym życiu.

Po kolacji Arthur usiadł na tylnich schodkach, paląc papierosa i obserwując serpentynę wznoszącego się i w końcu rozpływającego dymu.

\- Cygara - powiedział Cobb, schodząc po schodach, siadając obok Arthura i rozprostowując nogi.

\- Co? - spytał Arthur, obracając się w jego stronę.

\- Sam nie wiem. Po prostu zobaczyłem cię siedzącego tutaj i pomyślałem o cygarach. To mi się czasami zdarza. Nie pamiętam snu, ale mam czasami jakieś małe przebłyski.

\- Eames przesyłał mi cygara, gdy nie widzieliśmy się dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Miałem mnóstwo pudełek. Trzymałem je na półce na książki i układałem alfabetycznie według kraju, z którego pochodziły. Eames lubił je przestawiać, by sprawdzić czy zauważę, że są nie po kolei.

\- Mogę się założyć, że zauważałeś - powiedział Cobb. Arthur nie mógł w ciemności zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale rozpoznał dźwięk głosu Cobba, gdy ten się uśmiechał.

\- Taa, rozpoznawałem.

\- Szukasz go?

\- Tak - powiedział Arthur. To była prosta odpowiedź na skomplikowane pytanie.

\- A jeśli go znajdziesz i okaże się, że on cię nie pamięta?

Arthur rozważał taką możliwość, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że miał zamiar szukać Eamesa tak długo, aż go znajdzie. To było straszne, wyobrazić sobie odszukanie Eamesa, który nie pamiętałby historii, która zbliżyła ich do siebie i ukształtowała ich obu na ludzi, którzy do siebie pasują, niemal jak kamyki w korycie rzeki przesuwne w swoim kierunku przez tysiąclecia. Jednak o wiele bardziej przerażające było wyobrażenie sobie niezobaczenia Eamesa wcale, więc Arthur zostawia to i próbuje nie myśleć o tym, z czym nic nie może zrobić.

\- To bez znaczenia – oświadczył w końcu.

\- Włamałem się do systemu monitoringu w pokoju, w którym śniłem. Nigdy nie używali tego samego miejsca jednocześnie. Jakoś aplikowali wspólne śnienie na odległość… ale to nieistotne. Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, że zostałem przebadany po śnie i przed odurzeniem, ale facet, który to zrobił, nazywa się George Clark. Może chociaż to nazwisko pomoże ci znaleźć Eamesa.

Arthur poczuł jak zimny dreszcz podpełznął wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. _Clark_ , pomyślał. _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! To pieprzony Clark_. Pozwolił sobie na trzydziestosekundową wściekłość na to, że był już tak blisko, zanim podniósł się na nogi i odwrócił na pięcie, by wejść do domu.

\- Dzięki - zawołał do Cobba. Mal stała na korytarzu i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, gdy udał się prosto do frontowych drzwi.

\- Już wychodzisz, Arthur? - spytała, brzmiąc na zaniepokojoną.

\- Znalazłem trop Eamesa - odparł Arthur. - Cobb wspomniał o Clarku. Cóż, znam go.

\- Dzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować - powiedziała poważnie Mal, nawet nie próbując go zatrzymywać i Arthur wiedział, że doskonale go rozumie. - I nie daj zrobić sobie krzywdy.

\- Nie dam - obiecał Arthur, kłamiąc. Szczerze mówiąc, Arthur był zdolny do znacznie gorszych rzeczy niż skrzywdzenie się, jeśli to oznaczało odnalezienie Eamesa.

* * *

\- Co jest, kurwa? - wymruczał Clark, czując na szczycie swojego kręgosłupa zimno lufy trzymanego przez Arthura pistoletu.

\- Clark - powiedział cicho i płynnie Arthur. – Zabawne, że znów się spotykamy.

\- To mój pieprzony pokój hotelowy - odparł Clark, ze strachu oddychając szybko i płytko. - To... ty, Arthur?

\- Tak, to ja. A teraz, no dalej, zasłoń zasłony na oknach, a potem wyjmij broń z kabury i połóż ją na telewizorze.

Ręce Clarka trzęsły się okropnie, zaciągając tanie zasłony, a gdy te zacięły się w połowie, mężczyzna wydał z siebie nerwowy jęk.

\- Spokojnie, Clark. Nie mam zamiaru cię jeszcze zastrzelić.

Clark odłożył broń na telewizor i obserwował zabierającą jego pistolet rękę Arthura. Rozpoznał czarne, skórzane rękawiczki Arthura, bo ten miał je na sobie w czasie ich pracy w Monachium. Arthur nosił je, gdy tymczasowo porwali żonę obiektu, chcąc zwabić go do hangaru.

Clark zapytał wtedy, dlaczego Arthur nosi rękawiczki i Arthur odpowiedział tym płaskim, zimnym głosem, który sprawia, że włoski na karku Clarka stają dęba: “Zawsze noszę rękawiczki, gdy istnieje szansa, że będę musiał kogoś zabić”.

\- Dlaczego wziąłeś moją broń? - spytał Clark. Nawet dla niego samego jego oddech wydawał się głośny.

\- Jeśli użyję twojej broni, będzie to wyglądało na samobójstwo - odpowiedział spokojnie Arthur.

\- Słuchaj, ilekolwiek płacą ci za wyciągnięcie ze mnie informacji, podwajam to. Przysięgam. Nawet jeśli nie mam tyle pieniędzy w tym momencie, zdobędę je. Znam kilku bogatych ludzi - brzmiał na zdesperowanego. - Arthur, no weź, pracowaliśmy razem, byliśmy cholernymi współpracownikami, ufałem ci, człowieku...

\- Lepiej się zamknij, Clark - wyszeptał do jego ucha. - Lepiej nie mów nic o zaufaniu, bo to może mnie wkurzyć jeszcze bardziej. Usiądź teraz na łóżku, byśmy mogli chwilę porozmawiać.

\- Cokolwiek ci płacą, potroję to - zaproponował Clark, gdy Arthur podprowadził go do taniego materaca. Kołdra zmarszczyła się jak gazeta, gdy Clark na niej usiadł. Arthur nie dołączył do niego, ale przesunął się tak, by mogli widzieć swoje twarze. Arthur wyglądał na wyższego, niż Clark pamiętał. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Arthur wciąż rósł. Wyglądałby na siedemnaście lat, gdyby zignorować sposób, w jaki trzymał ramiona - boleśnie napięte z wyczerpania.

\- Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy - wycedził Arthur. - Chcę usłyszeć, co wiesz na temat _Poszerzonego Projektu Nieprzerwanego Użycia Kontroli Snu przez PASIV._

\- Kurwa - mruknął Clark. - Słuchaj, człowieku. To wojskowe gówno. Myślisz, że jesteś straszny, stojąc tutaj ze swoim pistolecikiem, ale oni mnie nie zabiją, tak jak ty, będą mnie torturować i dopiero potem wykończą. Nie mogę o tym mówić.

\- Myślisz, że ja nie będę cię torturować, Clark?

\- Może tak, a może nie - powiedział wolno Clark. - Bądź co bądź, jesteś tylko dzieciakiem. Nie możesz mieć takiego doświadczenia, jakie mają oni.

Arthur uśmiechnął się odrobinę cienkimi wargami, zupełnie niesympatycznie.

\- Być może, gdybym miał tyle lat, ile mam, byłoby to prawdą, ale ja byłem wewnątrz tego uroczego projekciku przez dziesięć lat, Clark.

\- Och - westchnął Clark, a na jego górnej wardze pojawiły się kropelki potu. - To zabójstwo w ramach zemsty, czy coś w tym stylu?

\- Nie. To dokładnie to, co powiedziałem wcześniej. Chcę usłyszeć wszystko, co wiesz na temat projektu. Szczególnie o tej części związanej z kimś znanym jako Eames.

Clark zbladł odrobinę.

\- Taa, słyszałem o nim - odparł twardo.

\- Tak? - spytał Arthur. Clark zauważył, że jego oczy pociemniały nieznacznie, a Arthur pochylił się do przodu, odrobinę mocniej zaciskając palce na pistolecie.

\- Słuchaj, Arthur. Ten facet był tylko obiektem, tak jak ty, więc jeśli szukasz zemsty, to uganiasz się za nieodpowiednią osobą. A poza tym, z tego, co wiem, gość jest martwy.

\- Co? - powiedział delikatnie Arthur.

\- Coś się z nim stało w czasie snu, ostatniego roku, kiedy w nim przebywał. Facet, z którym sypiał we śnie, został zabity i słyszałem, że on praktycznie oszalał. Go też musieli zdjąć, bo zabijał wszystkich rządowych gości ze snu...

\- To wcale nie znaczy, że nie żyje - stwierdził cierpko Arthur.

\- Słuchaj, z tego, co słyszałem, to gdy go obudzili, gość zastraszył sztab badawczy, żądając informacji i grożąc im bronią... - Clark wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, nie był najważniejszym elementem całego projektu, jedynie ciekawym przypadkiem. No i wiesz, nie pozwolili mu przecież zabić całego sztabu badawczego. Zniknął z rejestrów, a to przecież najprostszy sposób na powiedzenie, że go zabili, prawda?

\- Kurwa - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem Arthur. Uścisk na broni nie zmienił się, ale opuścił głowę w swoją wolną dłoń, szarpiąc włosy i walcząc z jakąś łapiącą go za gardło emocją.

\- Matko, Arthur. Powiedziałem ci, że on wiedział o projekcie nie więcej niż ty.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą, Clark - powiedział Arthur, a jego głos wydawał się spokojny, jedynie lekko zabarwiony żalem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że aż tak zależy mi na zemście? Ja byłem tym cholernym facetem.

\- Facetem...? - spytał Clark.

\- Facetem, który umarł i spowodował u Eamesa szaleństwo. Facetem, z którym sypiał. To byłem ja.

\- Kurwa - powiedział Clark, gapiąc się na Arthura. - Arthur, kurwa, wiedziałem, że znam twoje imię... Kurwa, przepraszam, stary.

Arthur popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nawet, kurwa, nie przepraszaj, Clark. Nie mogę... nie mogę... - Wypuścił długi, drżący oddech, który, gdyby był człowiekiem innego rodzaju, mógłby brzmieć jak szloch. - Jestem tak wściekły - mruknął, brzmiąc prawie na zszokowanego, czując wrzący pod swoją skórą wściekły ogień. - Nawet nie wiedziałem, że... mogę być aż tak wściekły.

Broń w ręku Arthura drżała i Clark patrzył na nią z chorym poczuciem rzeczywistości.

\- Wciąż chcesz mnie zabić, prawda? - wyszeptał. Oczy Arthura, bardziej czarne niż brązowe, zatrzymały się na nim.

\- Chcę - powiedział miękko Arthur, jakby zdradzał jakiś okropny sekret. - Nigdy wcześniej nie chciałem nikogo tak naprawdę zabić - przyznał.

\- Proszę - wymruczał Clark. Ręka Arthura przesunęła się po broni i rozległ się klik. Oczy Clarka zadrgały pod zamkniętymi powiekami. Jego głowa, oddalona minimalnie od szyi, w tanim blasku świetlówki zdawała się pomarańczowa i odkryta.

Arthur zawahał się i w końcu odwrócił na pięcie i wyszedł. Drzwi hotelowego pokoju zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem.

Clark, który nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył cudu łaski, zsunął się z łóżka na kolana i zwymiotował do kosza na śmieci. Czuł dreszcze, kaszlał i sapał, ze złamanej wdzięczności za możliwość chwytania kolejnego haustu powietrza w swoje płuca.

W samotnym pokoju nastała cisza.

* * *

Arthur sprawdził opowieść Clarka, ale nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby ją podważyć. Wrócił do Paryża, aby zobaczyć się z Ariadną. Płakała, gdy go zobaczyła i nawrzeszczała na niego za to, że dwukrotnie spowodował jej łzy, powtarzając jak bardzo nienawidzi płakać. Arthur pierwszy raz w swoim życiu upił się i dwukrotnie zwymiotował do antycznej wanny Ariadny.

Wrócił do LA i przez trzy dni bez przerwy spał w pokoju gościnnym Cobba. Trzeciego dnia obudził się z dziwnym poczuciem, że nigdy więcej nie będzie zdolny normalnie zasnąć. Mal ugotowała mu zupę, gęstą jak otaczająca go zimna mgła, zjadł ją i rzucił pustą miską, obserwując jak rozbija się o podłogę w ostre odłamki, piękne niczym skrystalizowane mleko.

Ramirez zadzwonił do niego i dał znać, że jakiś facet pytał o jego numer, mając dla niego do wykonania jakąś akcję.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział Arthur. - Nie mam nic innego do roboty.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - spytał Ramirez. - Rozmawiałem z jednym kolesiem, który, gdy wspomniałem twoje imię, powiedział, że rząd podejrzewa cię o spieprzenie jakiegoś projektu, który prowadzili kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Och, tak myślę - odparł Arthur. - To dlatego odszedłem z wojska.

\- Ech, i całe szczęście - powiedział wielkodusznie Ramirez.

Ekstrakcja miała odbyć się w Sajgonie i Arthur był praktycznie pijany wspomnieniami, zanim dotarł do hangaru. Siedział przed swoim laptopem w jednym z kątów, na zakurzonej skrzyni po pitaji, pamiętając Eamesa, jedzącego lepkimi od soku palcami kawałek po kawałku miękki, biały owoc, uśmiechającego się do Arthura czy przyciśniętego mocno do jego pleców na motocyklu, z zębami błyszczącymi w pyle drogi.

\- Hej - głos wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Arthur spojrzał w górę. Przed nim znajdował się mężczyzna, oparty o tablicę, którą musiał przyciągnąć ze sobą. - Jestem James - powiedział. - Fałszerz.

Miał rdzenny londyński akcent i postawę taką samą jak Eames, jakby w każdej chwili mógł zmienić się w coś innego. Jednak nie był tak przekonujący jak Eames, który czasami wydawał się bardziej mirażem niż osobą. Arthura nawiedziła nagle okropna myśl, że zawsze będzie przypominał sobie Eamesa w najróżniejszych momentach i za każdym razem będzie to bolało.

\- Fajnie – odparł obojętnie Arthur. - Cóż, robię research, ale Henderson powinien niedługo wrócić, jeśli szukasz kogoś do pogawędki.

\- Och - powiedział James, zaskoczony szorstkim tonem Arthura. - Jasne, przepraszam, w takim razie nie będę przeszkadzać.

To była dwupoziomowa ekstrakcja. Mieli wstrząsnąć obiektem na pierwszym poziomie, a następnie fałszerz i Arthur mieli wejść na drugi poziom, by zaszczepić w obiekcie trochę zaufania, gdy ten będzie na to podatny. Wtedy za pomocą impulsu wrócić do pierwszego poziomu i pozwolić ekstraktorowi na wyciągnięcie informacji w dużo łatwiejszy sposób.

Pierwsza część poszła niemal podejrzanie dobrze. I wtedy, gdy on i fałszerz byli już gotowi na zejście na drugi poziom, nagle rozpoczęła się duża strzelanina i na głowę Arthura nałożono czarną torbę. Gdy, mrugając, otworzył z powrotem oczy, znajdował się już na drugim poziomie, który zaprojektowali. Jednak coś było nie w porządku.

Arthur wstał. Obok niego znajdowała się kobieta z długimi, brązowymi włosami, która wyglądała podobnie do siostry obiektu, w którą podrobić miał się James. Różnica była taka, że wydawała się zbyt przekonująca. James radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ale nie potrafił ruszać się jak kobieta. Zawsze poruszał biodrami pod złym kątem i jeśli Arthur przyglądał się kobiecie chwilę, zawsze umiał powiedzieć, że jest z nią coś nie w porządku. Kobieta przed nim była perfekcyjna. Arthur mógłby założyć się o własne życie, że była prawdziwa.

Obiekt siedział na krześle przy stole naprzeciwko Arthura i kobiety. Między nimi stały zapalone świeczki, mały kieliszek i koszyczek z chlebem. Restauracja była słabo oświetlona i przypominała drogą jadłodajnie z lat dziewięćdziesiątych.

\- Kurwa - wymruczała między oddechami kobieta obok Arthura. - Cholera.

Arthur odwrócił się do niej, rozważając szybko co takiego się tu dzieje.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał.

Jego najlepsza teoria mówiła, że inny zespół chcący wyciągnąć informacje, które oni starali się zdobyć, musiał tuż po ich zaśnięciu ostrożnie zinfiltrować ich sen i wysłać własnego fałszerza w dół razem z Arthurem, mając nadzieję, że nie dostrzeże różnicy. To było całkiem sprytne. Jeśli Arthur byłby odrobinę mniej bystry, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie dokonałby infiltracji własnego zespołu.

\- Nie, Arthur - westchnęła kobieta. – Nie jest w porządku, bo ty tu jesteś i wydawało mi się, że poradziliśmy już sobie z tym małym problemem, ale najwyraźniej zakładanie tego było z mojej strony okropnie naiwne.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co masz na myśli - powiedział Arthur.

Kobieta wywróciła oczami.

\- Jasne, jak chcesz - powiedziała. - No dobra, nie wiesz przypadkiem, gdzie ci idioci wysłali swojego point mana, prawda?

Arthur zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany.

\- Wiesz co? - zaczął, niemal zirytowany tym oczywistym poziomem niekompetencji. - Jeśli oczekujesz, bym uwierzył, że jesteś Jamesem, lepiej udawaj, że właśnie taki był plan.

\- Myślę, że wezmę polędwicę - powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem obiekt.

Arthur odwrócił na chwilę wzrok od kobiety i uśmiechnął się do obiektu z roztargnieniem, tuż przed podniesieniem pistoletu pod obrusem, tak by kobieta mogła go zobaczyć i w końcu przyciśnięciem go do własnego brzucha.

\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz? - wyszeptała wściekle kobieta. - To niczego nie zmieni. Wiesz przecież, że zawsze doceniałem moją podświadomość za nie robienie na mnie Mal, ale to, co ty robisz, nie ma nawet sensu.

Arthur przystawił swoją wolną rękę do szczytu nosa.

\- Mam wrażenie, że prowadzimy tutaj dwie zupełnie różne rozmowy i pierwsza nie ma żadnego związku z drugą. O czym ty mówisz?

\- Dzień dobry, mogę przyjąć zamówienie?

Głowa kobiety podniosła się na te słowa, a na jej twarzy wypisany był szok. Arthur powoli podążył za jej spojrzeniem, wiedząc już co zobaczy.

Był tam on. Arthur, stojący obok stolika ze swoim znajomym, czarnym notesem, teraz używanym do zebrania zamówienia. Arthur mruga z niedowierzaniem, widząc swoje wyobrażenie. Wyglądał identycznie, dokładnie jak tamtej nocy, gdy zginął we śnie. Jego włosy były lekko zmierzwione od czochrania ich w frustracji. Tuż pod jego szczęką widniała mała, znajoma blizna, którą nabył po spadnięciu z huśtawki w wieku dziesięciu lat, a także inne blizny zdobyte w czasie wyśnionego życia - ślady, które Arthur posiadał na skórze w wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat, ale nie, gdy się obudził, takie jak blizny na rękach czy lekko pochylony sposób, w jaki stał, z powodu fantomowego ból w nodze od rany postrzałowej. Koszula noszona przez kelnera-Arthura była wężej skrojona niż większość rzeczy, które teraz posiadał Arthur, a na skórze można było dostrzec cień malinek, którymi Eames naznaczył go kilka godzin przed tym, jak Arthur został zabity.

Istniał tylko jednej człowiek, który mógł wyśnić Arthura w taki sposób.

* * *

**WTEDY**

Gdy Arthur drugi raz powiedział Eamesowi, że go kocha, wyglądało to tak:

\- Tęskniłeś za mną? - spytał Eames. Była późna poniedziałkowa noc, blisko jedenastej, gdy Arthur otworzył drzwi i po ich drugiej stronie znalazł Eamesa, trzymającego butelkę wina i torbę z chińszczyzną na wynos.

\- Masz na myśli te dwadzieścia pięć minut, gdy poszedłeś do Tesco i Jade Palace po jedzenie? - spytał czule Arthur, podnosząc brwi. - Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, że tęskniłem.

Eames pozwolił opaść dolnej wardze.

\- Gdy tak robisz, zaczynam myśleć, że mógłbym na tej twojej wardze ustawić wazon - powiedział Arthur, biorąc butelkę wina i przechodząc do kuchni. - Wygląda wtedy jak pieprzona półka.

\- Czy to komplement? - spytał Eames, opierając się o blat. - Nie wiem, czy dobrze cię zrozumiałem.

\- To był komplement, jeśli jakiś chciałeś, Eames - wymruczał Arthur. Jego usta podniosły się w półuśmiechu, gdy sięgnął do szafki, by wyjąć dwa talerze. Na ich wierzchu stała miska i Arthur stłumił zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy ześlizgnęła się z talerzy i upadła na kuchenną podłogę, roztrzaskując się o szare kafelki na białe odłamki.

Eames, który miał zamiar przesunąć kciukiem po kawałku skóry odsłaniającym się, gdy Arthur się pochylił, podniósł ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _nie ruszaj się_.

\- Cholera - powiedział Arthur. - Chciałbym, żebyś przestał stawiać miski na talerzach, Eames. To już trzecia, którą zbiłem w tym tygodniu.

\- Przepraszam - odparł Eames, jego głos został stłumiony przez szafkę, w której szukał miotły. - Zapominam, jak ustawiać naczynia, bo ja nie… _no wiesz,_ nie mieszkam tutaj.

\- Eames - powiedział rozdrażniony Arthur. - Zachowania pasywno-agresywne naprawdę do ciebie nie pasują. Jak już ci mówiłem, wcale nie staram się nas dystansować, zachowując dom jedynie na moje nazwisko i nalegając, byś zatrzymał swoje mieszkanie. Mieszkasz tu. To tylko... Gdyby coś się stało, lepiej, jeśli łatwiej będzie nam się rozdzielić.

Eames pojawił się z miotłą i zaczął zmiatać odłamki miski z dala od bosych stóp Arthura, by ten mógł z powrotem wejść do jadalni. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu, gdy mówił:

\- Dlaczego więc mówisz takie rzeczy?

\- Jakie rzeczy - westchnął Arthur.

\- Takie jak: “gdyby coś się stało”. Co miałoby się stać, by to oznaczało, że musimy się “rozdzielić”?

\- Nie wiem, Eames. Ludzie mogą użyć nas przeciwko sobie. Może będzie nas ścigał jakiś były obiekt czy współpracownik. W naszej branży...

\- Wolałbym, byś tego nie mówił... “w naszej branży”. To żadna wymówka, a ty ciągle tak właśnie tego używasz. Gdy się ciebie pytam: “Arthur, dlaczego nie mogę wziąć cię jako osobę towarzyszącą na ślub młodszego brata”, odpowiadasz: “w naszej branży...”, gdy pytam się “Jakie masz drugie imię”, odpowiadasz: “w naszej branży...” i gdy pytam się: “dlaczego nie możemy zostać tutaj tej nocy”, mówisz: “w naszej branży...”. - Eames patrzył na Arthura smutno, stojąc między kawałkami zbitej miski, rozsypanej wokół jego stóp niczym skrystalizowane mleko. - Jeśli ktoś będzie zamierzał użyć nas przeciwko sobie – kończył - po prostu to zrobi. Nie będzie ich obchodziło, czy śpię w twoim łóżku sześć nocy w tygodniu czy siedem.

\- Naprawdę chcesz zaczynać tę kłótnię właśnie teraz? –zapytał Arthur, kładąc talerze tak mocno, że zatrząsł się stół.

\- Wcale nie chcę się o to kłócić - warknął Eames. - Ale nie widzę innego wyjścia. To znaczy, jesteśmy ze sobą od ilu? Ośmiu lat, a ty nawet... To znaczy...

\- Co? - warknął praktycznie szyderczo Arthur. - Czego nie zrobiłem? Nie powiedziałem, jak bardzo cię _potrzebuję_. Nie powiedziałem, jak bardzo mi _zależy_? To tego chciałeś, Eames? Bo to są tylko słowa, wiesz... - przerwał, twardo wpatrując się w Eamesa. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, tak mocno, że kostki palców wydawały się śnieżnobiałe. - Kocham cię – warknął jeszcze ostrzej. - Proszę bardzo, powiedziałem trochę _słów._ Teraz jesteś szczęśliwszy?

Twarz Eamesa skrzywiła się, jakby został fizycznie zraniony. Odwrócił się od Arthura tak, że widoczny był jedynie jego profil, jego ramiona wydawały się miażdżąco zgarbione, wyrażając swoją postawą straszny _ból_ i Arthur poczuł nagle, że robi się mu niedobrze.

\- O boże - wyszeptał Arthur. - Eames, Eames, o boże. Nie powinienem mówić...

I właśnie w tym momencie zamachowcy przedarli się przez drzwi korytarza i strzelili prosto w pierś Arthura. Arthur jęknął z szoku i opadł na ziemię, a zdezorientowany Eames wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, aż zrozumiał, co się stało. Przeskoczył przez blat, chwytając Arthura w ramiona.

Płuca Arthura wypełniały się krwią zbyt szybko, by mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale i tak próbował. Próbował powiedzieć: _Przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego powiedziałem to w ten sposób._ Zamiast słów z jego ust wydobyła się tylko stróżka krwi. Arthur poczuł się zmęczony, bardzo zmęczony, zamknął oczy i odpłynął.

Tylko że nic z tego tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło.

* * *

**TERAZ**

\- Kim jesteś? - spytała sztywno kobieta. Wtedy Arthur zamrugał i nagle zamiast niej siedział tam Eames, jego głos był niski i cichy, taki, jakim zapamiętał go Arthur, tylko jeszcze lepszy.

\- Eames - wyszeptał Arthur.

\- Nie używam już tego imienia - powiedział Eames, wpatrując się w niego, jakby Arthur krzywdził go samym istnieniem. Obiekt gapił się na nich. Eames wyciągnął rękę, kładąc ją na dłoni Arthura, który nawet nie pomyślał dwa razy, zanim uświadomił sobie, że rozluźnia uchwyt na swojej broni. Eames odebrał mu pistolet i strzelił w czoło Arthura. Arthur zwinął się na stole, a dźwięk drugiego i trzeciego strzału rozległ się, gdy upadł na podłogę.

Arthur ledwo zdążył zamrugać, otwierając oczy na pierwszym poziomie, nim Eames stanął nad nim ponownie, ściągając czarną torbę z jego głowy i marszcząc brwi ze wstrętem, gdy twarz Arthura się nie zmieniła.

\- Może uważasz, że to zabawne - warknął Eames. - Ale to przestanie być zabawne, gdy się obudzimy i dowiem się, kim jesteś.

Zastrzelił Arthura ponownie.

Arthur zakaszlał, gdy się obudził. Znajdowali się w salonie obiektu i Arthur, wstając i poprawiając zagniecenia na swojej marynarce, mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Eames nie zauważył go, gdy drugi zespół przyszedł zinfiltrować ich sen.

Pokój był całkowicie ciemny, a Arthur leżał na sofie trochę oddalonej od PASIVu, z dala od hipotetycznej linii ognia. Eames z kolei rozłożył się na fotelu tuż obok urządzenia. I teraz zaczynał się powoli wiercić.

Arthur obserwował, jak się budzi, upajając się znajomym widokiem. Eames był młody, zupełnie jak Arthur. Intensywny na krawędziach i ubrany zbyt świadomie własnego gustu, jak na swój wiek.

Jego zarost był dłuższy niż Arthur lubił, nieuważnie ogolony pod brodą. Włosy tej samej długości, jaką zapamiętał Arthur, ale jaśniejsze, koloru bardziej przypominającego brudny blond niż brąz. Na ramionach miał wojskową masę mięśni od godzin spędzonych na siłowni, ale zaczynającą już lekko mięknąć w bardziej praktyczną budowę, którą pamiętał Arthur. Podejrzewał, że Eames rzucił wojsko zaraz po obudzeniu, tak samo jak on.

Arthur zawahał się kilka kroków, ale gdy Eames zamrugał, otwierając oczy, dzieląca ich odległość wydała się nagle zbyt duża i Arthur przemierzył ją, pochylając się nad mężczyzną.

\- Cholera - wyszeptał Eames, widząc Arthura. - Muszę przyznać waszemu zespołowi trochę zasług. Musisz mi zdradzić, jak dowiedzieliście się, że będziemy was infiltrować. A wsadzenie kolejnego poziomu snu w górę... genialne.

Eames zamarł, podnosząc broń spod krzesła, a na twarzy Arthura pojawiło się przerażenie.

\- Eames, nie! - krzyknął pośpiesznie. - Kurwa, nie możesz mnie znów zabić, to jest prawdziwe.

\- Cóż, to miła myśl - powiedział Eames, uśmiechając się szeroko, ale wcale nie-szczęśliwie. - Niestety, jesteś martwy. Sprawdziłem cię, wiesz? Namierzyłem cię w bazie w Kalifornii i okazało się, że popełniłeś samobójstwo, trzy dni po ich małym eksperymencie.

\- Ty też jesteś martwy według akt wojskowych - odparł rozdrażniony Arthur. - Wymazali cię.

Eames zamilkł, wpatrując się w Arthura z błyskiem na twarzy, który mógł być śladem ukrywania jakichś emocji.

\- Co takiego próbowałeś mi powiedzieć, kiedy cię zabili? To, o czym śniłem, no wiesz. Te czerwone słowa, wykrwawiające się z twoich ust.

Arthur doświadczył ciekawego uczucia posiadania złamanego serca i zrośnięcia się go w tym samym momencie. Zsunął swoje nogi na kolana Eamesa, delikatnie biorąc broń z jego ręki i kładąc ją na stole obok. Przeniósł ciężar ciała w dół, opierając się na jego biodrach. Ręce Eamesa uniosły się automatycznie, by ich zrównoważyć, gdy Arthur położył głowę na jego obojczyku.

\- Starałem się powiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro, iż powiedziałem to w taki sposób, ale właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć - wyszeptał Arthur. - Nie wszystko, oczywiście. Tylko tę część z “kocham cię”.

\- Och - powtórzył Eames, cicho i miękko we włosy Arthura. Jego głos zagrzmiał w ciele Arthura, wypełniając ciepłem jego trzęsącą się pierś. - Dobrze.

I wtedy za nim rozległ się miękki _kilk_ , który zaczynał powodować u Arthur mdłości, bo pojawiał się zawsze we wszystkich najgorszych momentach.

\- Wiedziałem, że nas do niego zaprowadzisz, Arthur - powiedział miękko Ramirez.

Arthur przełknął ciężko.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tu będzie - odpowiedział Ramirezowi, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem, zamiast tego odsunął się odrobinę, by móc zobaczyć oczy Eamesa. W przyciemnionym świetle były bardzo ciemne i obserwowały Arthura intensywnie, jakby głodne jego widoku. Ale nawet jeśli Eames był pijany Arthurem, jego twarz przybrała wyraz okropnego zrozumienia.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie obchodzi go zbytnio czy wiedziałeś, czy nie - wymruczał Eames.

\- Rozumiesz, dlaczego muszę to zrobić, prawda? - spytał Ramirez, brzmiąc niemal na smutnego. - Po prostu wasza dwójka wie za dużo i udowodniliście, że nie da się z wami postępować w prosty sposób.

Arthur poruszył wargami bezgłośnie: _Kiedy doliczę do trzech..._ Eames przechylił lekko głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

_Jeden._

Eames, bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, używając ciała Arthura jak zasłony przed oczami Ramireza, podniósł swój pistolet ze stolika, gdzie Arthur przed chwilą go odłożył.

_Dwa._

Arthur wyciągnął swoją własną broń z kabury, którą miał na sobie, mając nadzieję, że ciemności zamaskują jego ruchy wystarczająco, by mu się to udało.

_Trzy._

Arthur rzucił się z fotela w jedną stronę, gdy Eames poszedł w drugą, rozbijając przy tym lampę. Rozległy się dwa strzały, oba trafiające w pusty fotel, który zajmowali moment wcześniej. Arthur stanął na nogi i wycelował w Ramireza, który wciąż nie zdążył otrząsnąć się z tego momentu, w którym powinien zdecydować, do kogo strzelić najpierw.

Arthur strzelił w tym samym momencie, w którym Ramirez obrócił się, by wycelować w niego. Kula przebiła się przez prawą nogę Ramireza, wywracając go na kolana z okrzykiem bólu. Eames wystrzelił własną kulę, która dobiła Ramireza, przebijając mu środek rdzenia kręgowego. Ale Eames spóźnił się o sekundę. Spojrzał w górę, pełen buzującej adrenaliny, by zobaczyć ściskającego swoje ramię Arthura, na którego włosach zaczął osadzać się zimny, wywołany bólem pot.

\- Nie ma, kurwa, opcji, żeby to się znów stało - wrzeszczał na niego Eames, trzema krokami przemierzając pokój i opadając obok Arthura. Jego ręka przesiąknięta była krwią.

\- Nie mam zamiaru umierać, Eames - wymruczał Arthur, zamykając oczy i dysząc ciężko, zgodnie z rytmem, jakim pulsowało jego ramię.

\- Byłoby więcej krwi, gdyby strzelił ci w coś ważnego - zgodził się Eames, rozrywając guziki swojej koszuli, zdejmując ją i zawiązując na ranie. Arthur spiął się pod rękami Eamesa, zamierzając uciec od bólu poprzez zdystansowanie się od swoich własnego ramienia.

\- Ile mamy czasu, zanim obudzi się ktoś inny, chcący nas zabić? - spytał Eames. Nawet przez otumanienie bólem Arthur rozpoznał w wyrazie jego twarzy coś, czego nigdy więcej nie chciał oglądać. Eames wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś znów złamał mu serce.

\- W przybliżeniu, dziesięć sekund - odpowiedział Arthur, na końcu unosząc lekko głos, by stłumić jęk bólu.

\- Dobra, musimy uciekać - wyszeptał Eames. - Możesz wstać?

\- Taa. - Arthur spiął się, a następnie, jakby po namyśle albo jakby nie do końca chciał to powiedzieć, dodał: - Będziesz musiał mi pomóc.

Eames stanął, opuszczając jedno ramię w dół i obejmując niezraniony bok Arthura, by pociągnąć go na nogi. Przez chwilę, stali przyciśnięci do siebie, tak blisko, że Arthur mógł ponownie poczuć zapach Eamesa. Usłyszał sygnał dźwiękowy, który oznaczał, że PASIV zaraz obudzi pozostałych, ale to nie miało znaczenia, tak samo jak ostry ból w ramieniu Arthura. Nic nie miało znaczenia, bo Eames _był tuż obok._

\- Boże - zaśmiał się Eames, wsadzając broń za pasek spodni. - Wciąż jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

Arthur wiedział dokładnie, co miał na myśli.

* * *

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to miejsce istnieje naprawdę - powiedział Eames do Arthura, chwytając słoik z ogórkami ręką, która nie trzymała szlufki Arthura. Na jego twarzy widać było kapryśne zdumienie. Arthur uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie jest dokładnie takie samo - odparł Arthur. - Nie widziałem kobiety z miotłą, gotowej cię pobić.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo - stwierdził tajemniczo Eames. - Może ma dziś wolne. Władanie miotłą to ciężka praca.

Arthur wywrócił oczami. Eames wyciągnął z koszyka bochenek chleba, oderwał kawałek i wsadził sobie do ust, rozrzucając okruszki po swojej koszuli.

\- Lepiej za to zapłać - wymruczał z dezaprobatą Arthur. Eames pochylił się nad nim, przedzierając przestrzeń między nimi i pocałował Arthura ustami, które pokryte były okruszkami. Smakował mąką, jak chleb.

\- To obrzydliwe, Eames - powiedział Arthur, próbując powstrzymać śmiech i odpychając go. Eames przyciągnął go ponownie bliżej siebie, unosząc odrobinę i popychając na półkę.

\- Jesteś teraz tak cholernie lekki - wymruczał w szyję Arthura. Arthur odchylił głowę, zapominając, że znajdują się w miejscu publicznym. Pozwolił opaść swoim powiekom, czując słodkie ciepło Eamesa na swojej skórze.

\- Och, zalety bycia dziewiętnastolatkiem - powiedział Arthur, przełykając ślinę, by nie brzmieć na aż tak pozbawionego tchu.

\- Założę się, że jesteś szokująco elastyczny - wymruczał Eames, dotykając czubkiem swojego nosa linii szyi Arthura.

\- Być może... - obiecał Arthur.

\- WYJŚĆ. WYJŚĆ.

\- Co? - spytał Eames, podnosząc głowę wystarczająco wysoko, by zobaczyć małą kobietę ściskającą w ręce miotłę.

\- NIE W MÓJ SKLEP. NIE. WYJŚĆ. WYJŚĆ.

Arthur zakrył usta dłonią, by nie zacząć krzyczeć ze śmiechu.

\- O kurwa! - wykrztusił spomiędzy palców.

Eames odwrócił się, ciągnąc za sobą Arthura. Pośpiesznie wyszedł ze sklepu, zerkając przez ramię z czymś podobnym do zdenerwowania. Wykręcił ramię przy tym ramię Arthura, który jęknął. Eames obrócił się, by móc iść obok niego po drugiej stronie, przepraszająco dotykając jego nadgarstka.

\- Muszę przyznać tym skurwielom, kimkolwiek są - powiedział w końcu Eames, gdy znaleźli się kilka budynków dalej, opierając się o drzwi zamkniętej restauracji - poziom detali w tym śnie był piękny. Naprawdę, naprawdę piękny. Ich architekci to normalnie _artyści_.

\- Hmm - zgodził się Arthur, obserwując siadającego na schodku Eamesa. Było za gorąco i wilgotno na noszenie garnituru, przez co Arthur musiał się rano przebrać. Zdjął marynarkę, podwinął rękawy, uważając na swoje ramię, i westchnął, poczuwszy delikatny wiatr owiewający jego przedramiona. - Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, że dostaliśmy dodatkowe dziesięć lat? - powiedział po chwili, siadając na schodku niżej niż Eames i odchylając się tak, by móc oprzeć się o jego kolana.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał niejasno Eames, przesuwając kciukiem po szyi Arthura.

\- No wiesz, jesteśmy młodzi, ale mieliśmy już czas się znienawidzić i dograć, mamy wiedzę trzydziestolatków w ciele dwudziestolatków. Ludziom zdarzają się gorsze rzeczy.

\- Dodatkowe dziesięć lat - wymruczał Eames, pochylając się do przodu, by położyć brodę na zdrowym ramieniu Arthura. - Dodatkowe dziesięć lat ciebie.

Arthur obrócił lekko głowę, by móc zobaczyć zamknięte oczy Eamesa, jaśniejące w słońcu złotem i poruszające się niespokojnie. Czuł się nowy i świeży. Przesunął się, by Eames mógł usiąść tuż obok niego i to było wspaniałe, czuć się tak młodo, z siedzącym obok niego Eamesem, który czuł się równie młodo.

**KONIEC**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merde! Merde! Vous êtes une merde! – (francuskie) Gówno! Gówno! Jesteś gównem!
> 
> Duoc. Xin loi. Toi xin loi - (wietnamskie) Racja. Przepraszam. Przepraszam
> 
>  
> 
> Napisanie komentarza jest banalnie proste (i nawet nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym). A ile daje radości tłumaczce :)


End file.
